


My Little Mortal

by Vicki_Yang



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Annabelle is now 17, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Jane's 15-year-old sister, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki in love, Loss of Virginity, Madly In Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, change based on the Thor movie, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Yang/pseuds/Vicki_Yang
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on the Thor  and the Avengers movies with some changes.Thor's girlfriend Jane Forster has a 15 years old sister, Annabelle, aka you (female readers),who was infected by the Aether. And she seems to possess some sort of power. So Jane asked Thor for help and they are now in Asgard. Annabelle is a cute, naughty teenage girl who has no fear and hang around the realm for fun until she met Loki in the dungeon...





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Annabelle Foster, Jane Foster’s 15-year-old sister. And it was you that got teleported to another world and infected by the Aether. Jane asked Thor for help, so there you are, in the realm of Asgard.

  
【Chapter 1】

  
“Anna, don’t run too far!” Jane called out at Annabelle with concerns, but all her response to them was a naughty smile before she turned around and ran further with irrepressible joy.  
“It’s okay Jane. Just let her go and have some fun, the guards are all over the place, she will be safe.” Thor caressed Jane’s cheek softly and continued, “besides, don’t you want us to have sometime.....alone?” And the last word was almost swallowed by the passionate kiss between them.

  
As for the little naughty girl Annabelle, she somehow managed to find her way to the dungeon, where Odin has kept all the prisoners.  
“Hey, stop right there, who are you?” One of the guards noticed her and asked her in a not-very-friendly tone.  
“I’m Annabelle, Jane’s sister.” She replied with her innocent smile and then asked: “What is this place?”  
“This is the dungeon of Asgard, and it’s no place for a child like you. Now go.” The guard still remains the serious look when he said that.  
“I’m not a child.” Annabelle is always a little pissed when people call her or think of her as a child. “And I have the prince Thor’s permission of hanging wherever I like.” She said with a very confident smile as she took a step forward.  
“Stand back child!” The guard clearly didn’t listen to her while she denied herself as a child. And he is now ready with the spear in his hands.  
Well the guard clearly doesn’t understand what a teenage girl is like, the more you want them to not do something, the harder they will try to disobey you and make the act. So there she is, she gave the guard a pretty smile and then turned around to leave, but the minute she noticed that the guard is relaxed with the weapon, she made a very quick turn and rushed herself into the gate, and failed, obviously. The guards blocked her easily with their spears. But when one of the guards tried to push her away with his hand, a huge force was released inadvertently from her and knocked both of the guards down.  
“........?!” Annabelle was clearly shocked by what herself just did. But then very quickly, she hurried herself into the unguarded gate before more guards show up. And the second she set her foot on the solid floor of the dusky dungeon, she was noticed by the prisoners inside.  
It’s just really rare, to see a little girl like her, wandering around a place like this, and with no guards accompanied. Don’t even mention that huge “bang” outside which happened a few seconds ago before she came in. So logically, they all assumed that this young girl is not simple and innocent as she appears to be.  
As for Annabelle, she is now very amazed by the “monsters” ,and couldn’t help but reveal the curious and bright look on her face.  
“WOW. This is unbelievable.” She murmured to herself as she wandered along the walkway, watching the prisoners being more and more wierd in all the way she could ever imagined. Until she saw him, the man with the raven hair, reading a book so devoted and focused while all the other “monsters” are paying attention to her.  
As he elegantly turn the book to the next page, she couldn’t help but noticed that he has really long and delicate fingers. And the green-leather getup fits him so well that manifests his tall and lean figure. Unlike the other prisoners, unlike the other prisoners at all. The others are nothing but loathed-looking monsters, but this, this is a man with no words to describe but breathtaking and soul-stirring.  
And without noticing, Annabelle just stood there with her mouth slightly open and observed him for nearly a minute. It was an unpleasant smash on the barrier that finally dragged her out from sinking.  
“HEY!!Kid!!! What the hell are you doing here?!” Said a monster next to the raven-hair-beautiful man.  
Annabelle was startled. But she quickly responded with a not very pleasant tone:” I’m not a kid! I have a name and it’s Annabelle!”  
The monster is obviously a little shocked by the fact that the sweet looking girl actually has a temper.  
And so does the raven-hair man, he is slightly amused by Annabelle’s response. But Annabelle didn’t notice or her heart will definitely skip a beat seeing his smile.  
“Fine. So who are you? And what the hell are you doing here??” The monster stopped calling her kid and continue to ask about why she is here.  
Annabelle somehow is not scared of the fearful monster at all and answered him very calmly: “ I’m Jane’s sister and I am here to find some fun.” Well the monster clearly doesn’t know who the hell Jane is, but he is shocked again by the latter of the answer “find some fun”. Seriously? In here? The dungeon?  
And the raven-hair man, however, was interested by the former sentence. Jane? As the mortal woman who his brother so cherished about? How is her sister here in Asgard.......As he wondered in his mind, he turned the book to the next page.  
“Well if I were you I would get the hell outta here cuz this is no place for children.” The monster seems to have a fish’s memory, she just told him not to think of her as a child and here he goes.  
So Annabelle surely will not let him get his way so she comes a little bit closer and says:” Well if I were you, I wouldn’t worry about others.” And so she said, with a little smirk on her face.  
Finally, the raven-hair man looked up from his book and watched that cute naughty girl who has her way of tongue. The amusement seems to grow as the the corner of his lips lifted higher, and the light in his eyes are shining like the limpid pools of desires.  
And as foolish as the monster, he can still sense her mocking. And an angry monster is not a very good conversation maker.  
“Bang!!!” The monster smashed very hard on the invisible barrier with rage and finally scared Annabelle to step back and cringe in horror.  
“Come here little darling.” Said the man with the raven hair,who is now standing right behind the barrier of his cell.  
Annabelle didn’t hesitate at all when she heard him calling her. In fact she went as quickly as possible to avoid any verbal or eye contact with that frightening creature.  
“Are you alright little darling?” If there is anything more reassuring than his soft and almost musical voice, it will be his beautiful green eyes. Annabelle’s eyes are totally focused on his and she nodded, with a shyly, cute smile.  
“Who are you? You seemed like a very decent person, why are they locking you up?” Comparing to those hideous monsters, he is absolute decent and what’s more, attractive.  
“I am Loki, the prince of Asgard.” Said the raven-hair man with a gentle smile. Just as Annabelle frowns her brows and wonder how could he ended up in the dungeon, the gate is suddenly opened and a lot of guards are rushing in, aiming toward her while they shouted:” Stay where you are!”  
Annabelle panicked as she see all those armored men aiming their spears at her like she is the enemy. Now this is definitely not gonna be fun. She tried to escape from the other way but it seems to be a dead end. So she covers her head, and close her eyes while she hear another huge “ bang” happened.  
“Holy shit....” Said a few prisoners all together.  
Loki, however, is now observing her with more curiosity in his eyes, seeing that some sort of black and red smoke is surrounding the girl’s body, like a shield but in the form of fluid. “Marvelous ...”he murmured.  
Annabelle feels like she isn’t herself for a few seconds, that something in her is rushing out but then very quickly back inside. Her eyes faded from total black to the normal color brown, and then she saw at least a dozen guards lying on the ground, unconscious. She couldn’t help but feel amazed by the “fact” that she is now possessed some kind of power, she turned to Loki and grinned merrily, “ Did you see that?”  
“Yes darling, I saw that, very clearly. “Loki respond with a smile, “that was truly marvelous.”  
Annabelle approached him naturally and wanted to share the joy with him further. But just as she came near the cell, there are someone rushing in again.  
This time however, is her dear sister Jane and the prince, Thor.  
“Anna! Step back!” Jane called her immediately when she sees that it is Loki her sister is standing beside. Even there is a barrier between them, the sight of it is just scare her from the deep of the heart.  
“Jane? What are you doing here?” Annabelle totally does not understand her sister’s worry since she has no idea who Loki really is. Or, what he has done to the earth because she was on a vacation in Asia with her friends.  
“Anna, come here. “Thor follows, and calls her to go to their side. But she doesn’t want to. She was just about to have a conversation with this attractive man, Loki, who claimed to be the prince of Asgard as well.  
“Loki, what did you say to her?!” Seeing her little sister resisting to go, Jane started to question Loki since she is still pretty mad at his last doing to the city.  
“Relax Jane, Loki was nothing but kind to me. “ Said Annabelle,a little bit confused about her sister’s overreact.  
“Yes. You heard what the little darling has said, I was very kind to her.” Loki smirks at them, with light lingering in his green eyes.  
“ Loki .” Thor frowns, and sounds very serious.  
“Brother. “Loki  
however responds in a very lightweight tone.  
Thor comes forward and drags Annabelle at her wrist, before he turns and go, he faces towards Loki and says:”Don’t you ever try to harm Annabelle. You hear me?”  
“Oh, Brother, how could I ever harm someone so cute and delightful.” Loki continues to smirk, as if he is very much enjoying the seriousness in the situation.  
Thor did not say another word to him, just dragged Annabelle with his big hand and turned.  
“Farewell my little darling. “ says Loki, with a little disappointment in his tone and eyes, “It was indeed a pleasure to have met you. “  
“You, too. “ Annabelle replied, loud and clear. But before she totally leave his sight, she said something to him, in lip language,  
‘I will see you again. ‘  
And Loki replied, also silently, with a very attractive smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers, I'm a total beginner here in fan fiction and a girl who cannot stop thinking about Loki after reviewing the movies. His eyes are full of sorrow and it really cause my heart ache so I thought, why don't I create someone that truly cares for him and then his pain will somehow be lessened by the magic of love. So here I am, creating a female character, Annabelle Foster, on our behalf, to comfort and soften our dear prince, Loki. (But since I'm from China and English is my second language, I sincerely hope that the mistakes I made won't affect your reading. And I would love to see you leave comments or opinions upon the story.) I hope you will enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

【Chapter 2】

  “Have you lost your mind??? Going some place like that and talking with Loki??” Jane started to preach as soon as they left the dungeon.

  Annabelle frowned and counter-attacked:”What’s wrong with Loki? Why are you so fussing about me talking to him?” She may admitted that wandering in the dungeon alone is a little reckless, but that man was really kind back there, not like the other prisoners at all.

  “Anna, I forbid you to come near that man ever again. He is dangerous, in a way that you couldn’t even imagine.” Jane dragged Annabelle’s wrist and pulled her back facing her, and her face showed nothing but seriousness.

  Just when Annabelle wants to say something back again, Thor cut in, with a very stern look as well:” Listen to your sister Anna, Loki is no friend. You could play with Sif or Hogun if you’d like. I will speak to them.” Even if he just met this little girl for two days, he is well aware of her rebellious spirit, so trying to persuade her hanging with his friends is not just an alternation, but also a way to keep an eye on her.

  As if Annabelle couldn’t see through his plan.

  “No, it’s fine. Don’t bother. I will find myself something else fun to do.” Annabelle will never agree to have anyone babysitting her all day.

  “But you promise that you will never .....”Jane is still worried, the thought of her dear sister associating with Loki just terrifies her, exceedingly.

  “Yes, Yes, I will not come to the dungeon and have contact with Loki ever again. Okay?” Annabelle knows exactly what to say to her sister to end this conversation.

  Jane seems to still wanna say something more to reassure, but is stopped by a beefy arm around her waist.She looked up to Thor’s deep,blue eyes, and then formed a soft smile. She finally let go of Annabelle’s wrist and respond with an”okay”.

  As Annabelle walk ahead of them, Jane whispers to Thor with a concern look:” Did you see what happened with the guards? They were all knocked down on the ground. And it couldn’t be Loki,could it?Cause he was in the cell....”

  Thor hold his arm around her waist and said:” No, it wasn’t Loki for sure.”His eyes locked on the girl in front of them, wanting to see through her veins and figure out how is the Aether work.

-

\- Five Days Later -

-

  The dungeon is always lighted with torches and there is no window, hence it’s very normal to lose track of time. And since there is merely anything to do in the cell, hours could easily be considered as days. The prisoners are killing time in their own fashion, some stand,some sit,some lie down,some wander around, and one, plays with the pannikin. Yes, the one that Annabelle has been so obsessed to see during the days.

  “I thought you may never come, little mortal.”said Loki, tossing the pannikin up and down very casually. And to his own surprise, a lift of the corner of his lips.

  Annabelle approached his cell delightfully and excitedly, biting her lower lip while finally get to meet the man she has been longing to see.  

  “The right time is hard to find.”Annabelle replied, in a very sweet tone, ”but now they are all asleep and relieved since my behaviors are quite satisfying these days.”

  Hearing the voice, Loki’s smile deepened. He gets himself up from the mattress with the pannikin in his right hand, “ I must say I’m impressed,”approaching to the side of the barrier very elegantly, “ and intrigued by your power as a human. So, little darling, would you care to enlighten me?”

  “ They called it Aethers, I heard.”Annabelle says as she take a step forward and stand right in front of him, raise her head and look up at him since he is nearly two heads taller than her, “ And it seems to have something to do with a catastrophic prophecy. But I’ve found it very fascinating since it makes me possess some kind of power.” The way she says it is purely true and innocent, that she is really fascinated by its power, and Loki seems to very understand the excitement of this marvelous situation.

  “ It’s indeed _very_ fascinating, darling.” his soft voice is like voodoo, and his green eyes sparkle, “ why don’t you show me, darling, the power that you possess.” slowly lift up his left hand, and he spread his palm with the slender fingers on the barely-visible barrier.

  Bewitched, Annabelle looks into his eyes with her lips slightly parted, raising up her right hand, and cover it on the other side of the barrier. Her small hand against his but with a thin wall between. The cold feeling of the touch quickly ran through her limbs and body, and then, the same smoke of black and red as that day emerged upon her palm, like some sort of fluid, dancing freely, and slowly allowing her hand a little forward as if it has melted the barrier into air. Annabelle is startled and amazed when she feels and sees what is happening with her hand. Her sight wandered between the magical scene and Loki’s now more sparkled green eyes, she couldn’t help but grin, and her heart almost exploded when she is one-hundred percent sure that she could feel him. Yes, she could _feel_ his hand, and clearly so could he. Loki’s fingers softly parted hers and then clenched together. As he slowly taking a step backwards, he guided her to move towards him, to try and come inside. The smoke which is made of black and red particles is now emerging all over her body, forming a marvelous shield and enable her to walk through the barrier wall like it is merely air. Annabelle couldn’t say a word, just looking into Loki’s eyes and grinning, with a dimple on the right side of her cheek.

  “Truly marvelous, my little mortal.” Loki looked down right into her shining eyes, cooed. His hand still clenching with hers, a little tighter though. As if he doesn’t want the girl in front of him to have any chance of slipping away.

  Annabelle turned her sight to their intimately holding hands, thumb stroking on his exquisite skin, “This is real...”, she murmured, more like to herself, then felt her chin is lifted and turned by the index finger of him. She is now looking back into his deep green eyes and hearing his voice ringing in her ears:"Real indeed.”

  “HEY!!!Kid!! How the hell did you do that?!?” A loud and noisy voice suddenly cut in. It was the monster across their cell. He evidently has watched the entire process and now is wondering if she could get in, could she manage to get them out as well?

  Annabelle turned her head to look at the monster, but before she could say anything, her mind was suddenly taken control by the Aether and she floated up a little as her eyes went from brown to totally black. Just like the last time.

  Loki now withdrew the smile and hands, dropping the pannikin onto the floor, and lay his arms around her neck and waist, in case she suddenly falls.

  “What’s the matter kid?? You...”

  “SHUT UP.” Loki scowled, very sternly. So the monster zipped it and stepped back.

  As Loki’s eyes focused back on Annabelle, her body fell abruptly into his arms. But her eyes are closed, seems to be passing out. Loki held her up and walked towards his own bed, laid her down gently.

  He has to admit that he surely does not want anything bad happen to Annabelle, not because of his brother’s warning of course, and truly not _ _just__  because he is very much bored in the cell and want her as a company.

Well, let's just say that this little girl has something, enthralling.

  


	3. Chapter 3

 

Loki doesn't know exactly how long she has been passed out, but it seems to be more than half an hour cause he has read dozens of pages of the book, sitting in the chair beside her.

“.....what happened?” murmured she vaguely, “...did I fall asleep?” 

“No darling, you passed out.” Loki closed the book immediately, forgot to even mark it. He straightened up and look at her: “How are you feeling now?”

“My head....it’s a little heavy, but nothing serious I guess.” Annabelle smiled back at his concerned look. She tried to get up, supporting herself with one of the elbows. Loki gets up from the chair at once and helped her to manage sitting up. Annabelle thanked him and then look around the cell, “So this is how it feels inside of a cell.” 

Loki formed a smile in silent as he looked around this several-square-meters place.

Annabelle seems to be totally recovered from the pass-out and headache, she jumped out of bed and begin to wander around the room. Her interest is firstly caught by the full-flavored wine. She poured her self some into the pannikin and drank it all at once.

“Ke ke eh...!” And she coughed as the strong taste.

Loki grinned as she turned to him with her eyes squinting, and then walked towards her in a steady pace, “There is no need to rush darling, it’s all yours.”

Annabelle smiled back before she poured more into the pannikin and handed it over to him. Loki took it in the hand and felt a little warm as he __accidentally__ brushed her skin. He watched her being attracted to the books on the other table, and then he took a small sip of the wine. As her delicate thin fingers holding up one of the books, and her ruddy luscious lips open and shut, murmuring the title of the book, he feels very clearly that a strange feeling went down his throat and body, mixed with the wine.

“ A history of magic....” Annabelle opened it without noticing Loki’s gaze, as she scanned quickly through the pages, she suddenly realized that there is something much more fun than the theory in this book. So she turned excitedly to face Loki, who is now taking another sip to wash off the heat inside,

 “Can you do magic?” asked Annabelle.

Loki paused for a second but soon took the pannikin down from his lips and smiled: “Of course my little mortal. I’m a sorcerer.” 

“A sorcerer!” Annabelle is obviously excited, so she asked without hesitance: “ please show me something, anything, please~”She surely know how to ask a man to do things, with her bright brown eyes shining with expectation, how could he say no to her?

Loki smiled, as he began to drink from the goblet again.

Annabelle seems to know from her heart that he wouldn’t refuse her, so she stares at him very carefully in case she would miss anything.

“Of course darling, how could I possibly say no to you?” A deep, gentle, and attractive voice suddenly echoed behind Annabelle’s left ear, with two hands  covered her bare shoulders. Immediately, she feels the gooseflesh all over her body.

“Unbelievable...”says Annabelle, since she could still see the man fresh and alive, drinking from the pannikin right in front of her. How could he touched and talked to her from behind??

As Annabelle blinked for another time, the __Loki__ in front of her disappeared. And she could hear a slight chuckle coming from behind. So she slowly turned her head left and up,she saw Loki for sure as his nose gently rubbed against hers.  

Annabelle instantly hold her breath, spontaneously.

She was looking into Loki’s eyes at first, but then her eyelashes lowered, she moved the sight slowly from his elegant nose to his beautifully-carved lips. And then a musical voice came from those lips saying something like:

“...breathe, darling...”

“What...?” says Annabelle almost unconsciously. Her ears were almost nonfunctional as she was lack of oxygen and what’s more, her heart was beating so loudly that obstructed the hearing.

“I said, you probably need to breathe, little mortal.” Loki cooed, his eyes deepened when he saw her cheek became rose pink.

It’s so enchanting.

Annabelle finally stops holding her breath, and the gasp brushed gently upon his lips.

Now it’s Loki’s turn to lose control of the simple body functions. In other words, the blood that used to run through his veins are now rushing towards his lower body. And the heart, let’s just say that it has been a long while since the last time it thudded so violently. Not once since his last intrusion on earth.

“Darling, I think you need to step forward a little...” Loki murmured, feeling the heat rising between their noses and down below.

“And why should I do that....?” Annabelle swallowed thickly before she muttered , and her eyes still focused on his thin lips. 

This little mortal seems to not understand what she is playing with...

The left corner of Loki’s lips rises a tiny angle, as he approached himself a little bit closer towards her, pressed himself against her back curve: “...you know exactly why....”

Annabelle twitched her head to the front a little bit, feeling his giant body against hers, and something she could not ignore, is pricking at the back of her waist. Trying her best to hold the pant and moan, she replied: “....I’m afraid not....”

Chuckled at her answer, Loki buries his chin into her left pit of the neck, nose rubbing slightly against her deliciously fresh and fragrant skin, “You are such a naughty girl, aren’t you...?” asking her, as his hands starting to move down along her arms.

“....well, you are certainly not the first man who calls me naughty....”says Annabelle, squinting her eyes, appeared to be intoxicated by Loki’s touch.

“Really....?”Loki smirked as he secretly misread heranswer, “....then you are very experienced? Is that it.....?” He press his lower body more tightly against her waist, waiting for her reply.

Annabelle’s face went immediately red when she figured out what Loki means. And that.....thing...against her is observably increased in both size and heat.

Loki could even feel the embarrassment from her red cheek and ear, which makes him even more eager to tease her: “ you are adorable....darling, has any man ever said that to you too?”

“.....of course....” even Annabelle herself doesn’t understand how could this answer slip from her mouth so natually. She is frightened right now, apparently, and extremely excited as well. Maybe the reason she lied is that she does not want Loki to stop doing whatever he is doing to her, so she lied in order to be more _ _mature__  and __experienced__ so that the fact she is merely 15 will not become an obstacle.

“....very well....”Loki tries not to chuckle, he slightly bites her earlobe with his teeth and then continues: “....then, has any man ever called you a little liar...?

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“....very well....”Loki tries not to chuckle, he slightly bites her earlobe with his teeth and then continues: “....then, has any man ever called you a little liar...?  

Annabelle’s fine,tender body trembled as Loki’s action. And suddenly, all of her senses widened, she could literally feel the heated breath of his is sweeping past every inch of her skin, she could hear both of their hearts are pounding like a drum and she could swear that she is drunk by the masculine smell surrounding under her nose...  ‘God it’s like a dream and I wish I don’t ever have to wake up.’ thought Annabelle, closing her eyes.  The goosebumps on her skin are now standing again because of Loki’s soft and gentle touch on her arms. And as she slightly let go a moan out of her mouth, a thrilling heat comes straight down to her loin.

Hearing the moan makes Loki’s eyes more sparkled, like the limpid pools of desire. He wants to take her right here and right now, taste the flavor of her naughty tongue, caress her impubic but punky breasts, penetrate deeply inside of her tightness, hear her groan and cry for more...  God he wants her, he wants her so badly. But seeing her tender body trembling in front of him makes Loki hold the urge because he will very likely hurt her.

“I think it’s bed time, little mortal.... You should probably go.”Loki inhaled her fragrance so hard like it’s the last time before he reluctantly let her go. He withdrew the touch on her arms and took a step back. Then he went to the small table and pour himself some wine to drink. Hope it can miraculously cool down his mind and the lower part of his body.

The second Loki parted away from her, Annabelle could feel a huge disappointment rising from the bottom of her heart, and a little ache at her loin. She opened her eyes but only can see his back, but it’s still a very pleasant scene to look at. Damn, this is a man who could just stand there and do nothing but still get women aroused.  Don’t mention an inexperienced, always-curious and libidinous teenage girl.

Annabelle silently walked towards Loki, stood beside him with her fingers  touching along his arm, dancing all the way to the bare skin on his hand, and then lower the goblet with a gentle push on his hand, “...but I’m not sleepy...” she took a sip from his wine after finishing the response. Her eyes focused on his, full of attempt, curious, a little scare but mostly desire.

Loki swallowed, thickly and unexpectedly, while he watched her tongue brushing gently between her florid lips. He could feel her cold trembling little hand on his, showing her nervousness as well as her braveness. She is indeed a treasure. Loki doesn’t know how long he could resist an allure like this.

“A good girl should not hang out this late at night, it’s quite dangerous.” Loki stood still, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“...I’ve never said I was a good girl....”Annabelle continue to look up into his deep-sunken eyes, and her another hand silently march to the private part of Loki’s body, “...besides, I am with you, nothing dangerous will happen to me, am I right?”

Loki stopped her action with a grasp, right before she could touch it. He smiled with a evil look: “You are indeed a mischievous girl, my little mortal.” He controls her hand easily while her right hand is still trying to __attack__ his now harder member, and says: “You know you are playing with fire, don’t you?”

Annabelle lowered her eyelashes to look at the bulge under Loki’s belt, and then looked back at his eyes: “My sister and Thor warned me that you are a dangerous man.” she says softly, with her thumb of her left hand caressing the skin on his hand.

Loki tries to read her mind by focusing on her bright, brown, beautiful and” innocent eyes.

Annabelle continued in a more soft tone: “But they were wrong.....”

“You will never hurt me....will you?”

Loki blinked, at her question. And his lips slightly parted. Then the next second he could feel her small icy hand holding his member. Even though there is a cloth between, he couldn’t help but let go a slight groan mixed with a heavy exhalation. He looked down at her hand, seeing her begin to caress it gently. The tip of his tongue is now against his lower teeth, and the breath is becoming heavier.

Annabelle is clearly happy about his reaction. And the curiosity underneath her vein is driving her to continue and find out what’s he gonna do to her next. She doesn’t want to stop at all, cause this heart-racing feeling and the slight ache in her loin are too wonderful to resist. She wants more of the feelings, she wants more of the ache and she wants more of Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

  As Annabelle gingerly caressed Loki’s bulge and secretly amazed by its size, Loki suddenly tightened his grasp on her right wrist and pulled her closer. The wine spilled out of the pannikin.  He stares at her, like he is trying to restrain the urge of devouring her but almost fail.

  “Don’t start something you cannot finish darling.” Loki tried to warn her to stop playing with fire because she would probably get burned. Very soon.

  “I can, if you show me how...”Annabelle replied boldly,with her voice sounding a little shaking. She is aware of sex even though she has never done it, but she really wants to have a try to see how wonderful it could be. So she makes a tighter grab on his warm hard member, and a little startled when she noticed that it is still growing bigger, and harder.

  Loki saw her shock, it caused him to smile proudly.

  “What’s wrong little mortal....has no man ever surprised you with his size...?” says Loki, evilly. He pressed his forehead against hers and watched her.  He just loves to see her face turning pink and then red when he tease her, so gorgeous and enchanting.

  Annabelle couldn’t respond, even though she was used to be famous of her silvery tongue.  But that’s all before she met Loki, this captivating god of mischief. Now everything is different, she could not even think straight, don’t mention this dirty talk beyond her age. So she decided to let the lust make decisions of her act,instead of reason. She abruptly moved her head forward a little bit, trying to catch the delicious breath of his, and his delicate lips. But she did not actually succeed. She only has her lips brushed against his very quickly because the distance between them are not allowing her to do so. So she withdraws the left hand on his bulge and moves it upward, passing his belly, his chest, and then his neck. She stands on her toes to reach his height more comfortably, caressing the back skin of his neck, and then covers his slightly parted lips with hers,eyes closed.  

  An electric feeling immediately rushed from Annabelle’s heart to all the veins in her body.

That, was FANTASTIC.......

The kiss lasted only 3 seconds and then Annabelle stood on her heels again. Seeing his green eyes focused on hers a little dreamlike. And before she even has the time to say something, Loki dropped the pannikin in his hand and then held her in a passionate one-arm-embrace, and he abruptly planted his lips a little harder on hers.

Loki closed his eyes in order to enhance the other senses of his, he devouringly kissed her, but still a little restrained, cause he is afraid of breaking his precious little mortal. Annabelle is responding him as passionately as possible, standing on her toes again, but this time more like a ballet dancer. She could feel him fondling her back so roughly like he wants to embrace her into his body. And the top of his tongue is now intruding the inner place of her mouth, so she parted her lips, showing her welcome, as she tightly holds the back of his neck to push herself upwards. Loki now let go of the grasp he placed on her wrist before, and make full use of his now available hand.He gently touched the side of Annabelle’s hip while he continue his explore in her delicious mouth. Seeing no sign of resist, Loki then slide his touch to her thigh, feeling the gauzy fabric of her nightgown and then the smooth feeling of her delicate skin. Annabelle couldn’t help but chuckled at the tickles he made on her right thigh, so she tried to pull herself back a little and maybe have some breath but immediately got pulled back by Loki’s arm around him.

“Not a chance my little mortal....”Loki cooed, with his rapid and heavy breath, lips still covering hers, and his eyes are now full of passion and desire, “.....it’s too late to regret...”as he finished the talk, he immediately intrude her mouth again,but this time more consuming than before. Annabelle’s loin aches hard at his murmurous voice, ‘It’s gonna happen, isn’t it? I’m gonna have.....’before she could finish the thought in her mind, she felt a sudden strength lifting her thigh up, and then, her whole body up. Annabelle gasped at his making her feel like a feather, and then wrapped her legs over his waist. The kiss doesn’t stop at all as Loki walking towards his bed, and create a magic shield to block them from the sight of other prisoners.

 “Uhhhhmm...” Annabelle moaned from her throat as her back touched the mattress, but soon swallowed by the nonstop kiss from Loki. She could feel the skin of her thigh touching by Loki is now burning, and his another big warm hand gently left her back and moved its way to her belly, then her chest, then her neck, and then back to one of her breasts. She could feel his warmth so clearly even though there is a fabric between, and her nipple couldn’t help but stand.  Loki’s touch feels so good that Annabelle groaned again. But hearing herself making this embarrassing sound cause her cheeks became rose-pink, the color that Loki enjoys very much. So he pressed himself closer against her, his now swelling bulge is beginning to ache, seeking for release.

“You smell so good, my little mortal...” said Loki in his own deep, sexy tone. He finally let go of her now slightly- swollen lips, started to give her little pecks on her cheek, her earlobe, her neck, and her collarbone.

The kiss on lips is one amazing feeling.

And the kisses on the skin is something different, more soul-stirring, and sexual-arousing.

Just as Annabelle noticed that her lower area is now wet for sure, Loki parted her legs wide open with his body and then the hard and huge bulge of his is pressing against her loin. Blood rushing quickly and heart beating fast, but then the throbbing heated erection made Annabelle panicked.

It’s much larger than before. Much......larger...

‘ There is no way that thing could fit inside of my body.....’ Annabelle is truely scared now, understanding the consequence of playing with fire.

Loki moves his left hand from her thigh to her buttock, grabbing her ample soft hip, and continue to push him more close to her and rub his erection against her pantie. And the right hand of his is now marching towards the bottom of her nightgown, trying to get inside and feel her breast more veritably.

“No....stop....” Annabelle gasped as she groan of his touch and kiss at the same time. “ ...stop.....”she started to resist with her hands, but easily controlled by Loki, he simply thinks her action as some sort of shyness and continue to invade at her private part, until he heard her begging with tears: “....no, Loki....... please, stop....”

So he stopped, half believing it half doubting it. But he stopped anyway.

 Loki looked up to her face, and his heart ached very hard the second he saw her precious little mortal’s eyes full of tears and the lips trembling.

The desire in his eyes are now replaced with gentle care. And seeing the sincere look in his eyes made Annabelle even more vulnerable, she began to whimper: “....I’m sorry Loki, I thought I was ready, I thought I could be like a woman, I thought this was easy....but I...I was wrong, I was so stupid, so stupid....I’m sorry...I’m sor...”

“Shhhh......it’s okay...it’s okay my little mortal” Loki stopped her at once from the further self-accusation, he wiped the tears off of her face so gently like she is a fragile doll, “Do not blame yourself, darling, it’s not your fault, not your fault at all....” he placed a very soft kiss on her left eye, tasting the salty tears on his lips, and then caress her cheek with his thumb, trying his best to comfort her because he clearly did not have such experience before. But he is doing a great job, truly. Annabelle is calming down by his gentle tone and touch. So she continued: “ I guess.....I’m not ready yet...” 

“I will wait then,” said Loki, astonished by himself to have actually said that, then he deepened his eyes with a firm look, like giving in to this strong feeling in his heart and he repeat, “I’ll wait.”

Annabelle closed her eyes and smiled when Loki placed a kiss on her forehead like a promise. And something in her heart is growing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

\- A few days later -

 

“Acting as caretakers to these scoundrels is beneath us” grumbled Volstagg, as they took the prisoners into Asgard.

Fandral responded with a mock: “Oh,please...If they were beneath you my rotund friend, they’d all be dead.”

Volstagg glared at his friend’s tease but couldn’t find anything to fight back.

As they were passing by, Heimdall was staring at one of the prisoners, founding him a little bit unusual. His instinct was right, because that was the last __Cursed Warrior__ of Svartalfheim, Algrim.

 

Just when Annabelle was trying her new-learned trick to fool the guards away from the dungeon, she heard the noise of a group of people coming. So she quickly hide herself and watch them quietly.

The guards opened the door for the __new guests__ and after they went in, the two guards followed.

Now isn't that perfect?

Annabelle tittered but quickly began to move. As a teenage girl in Midgard, she surely knows how to sneak in and out.

 

“Keep in line!” rebuked the guard as he pushed one of the prisoners angrily.

“Move it!” another guard yelled as they were passing Loki’s cell.

Annabelle followed them quietly at the end and found herself a shelter beside the torch. And when she was about to get up and get herself into Loki’s cell, she heard his beautiful voice saying: “Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful.” She smiled, imagining that mischievous look on his gorgeous face.

But then a familiar female voice responded: “The books I sent, do they not interest you?”  Annabelle crouched down immediately.

It’s Frigga! The Queen of Asgard, and ....Loki’s mother. So she is the one gave Loki all those books and food to make his prisoner life comfortable.

The monster across the walkway noticed her and pointed a finger at her, Annabelle put her index finger in front of her mouth and try to shush him with a very panic look. The monster closed his mouth at once. And put his hand down. That made Annabelle very satisfied and felt a little dreamlike. But what she didn’t know is that the monster was not behaving under her request but as Loki’s stare.

“Is that how I’m to wile away eternity? Reading?” Loki put his hands behind his back and turned, replied to his mother.

“I’ve done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki.”

“Have you?” Loki questioned , squinting his eyes a little, and then he continued with a little mock in the tone: “ Does Odin share your concern?”

Frigga wants to speak something for his husband but then she heard her son carried on,

“Does Thor?  It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night.”the mock in his tone increased.

Annabelle lowered her eyelashes, and continued to listen even she knew it’s not good to eavesdrop.

“You know full well it was your actions that brought you here.”

“My actions.” Loki took his hands away from the side of table and wandered away: “ I was merely giving truth to the lie that I’ve been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king.”

“A king?”Frigga questioned, “A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?”

“ A mere handful compared to the number Odin has taken himself.” Loki retorted abruptly, like a child.

“Your father......”

“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!!!!”

Annabelle’s heart and body quivered violently as she heard Loki’s outburst. Then the shock was quickly replaced by the ache from the bottom of her heart. And before she knew it, her eyes were somehow full of tears.

“Then am I not your mother?” She heard Frigga’s gentle voice and then a short silence.

Loki tries his best to disguise his true feelings and then answered coldly: “You are not.”

Of course he would say that.

Annabelle wasn’t surprised at all.

And so was Frigga. She sneered before she replied to her son,softly : “You’re always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.” She took a step forward and offered her hands to him.

Loki closed his eyes to hold the tears, he could never really blame her no matter how much pain he suffered from the lie, cause he knew that the love of his mother was always real and genuine. So he stepped forward and reached her hands with his, but failed. Since it’s merely a vision of her. Loki looked down at the floor and his lips pursed firmly, causing no sound at all.

Annabelle saw it. She saw the heartrending scene. The guards were all out after putting the new ones into cell. So she was there, standing outside of the invisible barrier , when Frigga disappeared. She swear that she could see the painful and heart-breaking look on Loki’s face even though she could only see his back. Annabelle didn’t say a word while she entering the cell and walked towards him silently. And she surrounded his waist with her arms from behind, with her cheek pressing against his back.

Loki closed his eyes tightly when he felt her warmth coming from behind. And then he covered her hands with one of his, held them firmly like he would never want to let her go. Never.


	7. Chapter 7

 

  “ Boooooom!!!!!!!!!”  
  A huge explosion occurred in the dungeon, in the cell of Algrim, who is now turning into the Dark Elves’ monstrous Kursed soldier.  
  “What’s that noise?” Annabelle asked curiously.  
  Loki did not answer, he took a few steps towards the barrier with his hand tightly holding hers, hiding her behind his back.

  
  What the hell is that.....?

  
  Loki has found the origin of the blast. Even though he do not know what that creature is, he could sense the danger immediately.  
  And the truth is, he was damn right. The second Algrim has finished his transformation, he started to slaughter the other prisoners in his cell, and made his way out very violently. The barriers seems like nothing compared to his power.  
  
  Frightening it is.  
  But if it was before, Loki was very probably be reading one of his books right next to the invisible barrier and paying no attention to the sanguinary scene outside.  
  But it’s different now, isn’t it.  
  Loki is not alone in his cell anymore. And somehow he has this feeling that the monstrous guy has something to do with the Aether in his little mortal’s body. This is something he does not like. And this is the reason he will not sit and do nothing.

  Seeing the merciless slaughter has made Annabelle a little over shocked. Even though she was always behaving so dauntless before, but that was all before she saw what true danger looks like.

  
  “Stay quiet, my little mortal. “Loki suddenly turned and faced Annabelle.  
  “What is......”  
  “Shhhhhhh” Loki shushed her immediately with his index finger touching her lips. And he continued gently:” Do you trust me, little mortal?”  
  Annabelle didn’t reply at once.  
  Actually she was staring into Loki’s deep-sunken beautiful green eyes for nearly 5 seconds. And she could feel the warmth of his big hand covered on hers. The panic in her heart has slowly drifted away. And almost subconsciously, she nodded.  
  Loki gave her a reassuring smile and gently released her hand. He has to cast the strongest spell he could this time to conceal Annabelle from the Kursed soldier. Or he will find her.  
  But that’s not allowable. Not a chance.

  
  As Algrim freed almost all the prisoners from their cells, a huge chaos in Asgard is doomed.

-  
  Thor was talking with his mother and Jane when the noise came continually from the dungeon.

  
“The prisons. “ said Frigga.  
“Wait, where is Annabelle?” Jane looked around the room but she couldn’t find her little sister anywhere. Annabelle was supposed to be playing near them. But now she is gone, and Jane doesn’t even want to think about her sister being there in the dungeon.  
  “She must be with Loki. “But Thor said that out loud for her. “It’s ok Jane, I will bring her back, I promise. “  
  Jane nodded with her brows frowned of concern.  
  “Go, I will look after her. “Frigga gave her son a reassuring look. And after Thor went towards the dungeon she took Jane to her chamber.  
  
-  
  Algrim seems to have no intend to stay long in the dungeon. He let all the now-released-prisoners do the dirty work, fighting with the guards. But he himself, walked in a  stable pace towards the exit. But before he passed Loki’s cell, he took a few steps back, stared at him.  
  Loki, of course, stared back, with his own mischievous look.  
   It lasted nearly 10 seconds, it seems that Algrim thinks there is something weird with the cell but he just couldn’t find what it is so he began to leave again.

  “You might want to take the stairs to the left. “Loki suggested, timely.  
  Algrim glanced at him one more time, but he did as he said at last.

-  
  “Return to your cells, no further harm will come to you. You have my word. “Said Thor, arriving with his mighty hammer.  
  Just as he finished his words, a prisoner smacked him right on his face.  
  “Very well, you do not have my word. “Said Thor with his Hammer crushing that prisoner on the floor like a sandbag.  
  So it begins, a battle between the guilty monsters of everywhere and the brave fighters of Asgard.  
  
  Loki has now undone the spell that concealed Annabelle, “My brother has come for you. “  
  “For my sister you mean. “Annabelle twitched her mouth a little.  
  Loki smiled, he looked at his little mortal and wonder how could she be this adorable.  
  Well, let’s just say that Annabelle has never been thought as adorable back on earth when she misbehaved herself around the house and school. But here with Loki, all her every rebellious and mischievous move is regarded as cute.  
  Before Loki could say something more to her, his mighty brother Thor is now standing in front of the cell.  
“Loki, stay away from Anna. “Thor was frowning with his serious look. He saw Loki was standing unusually close with Annabelle and he knows that Jane would not be happy about the scene.  
  “Hello to you too, brother. “Loki did not looked at Thor but still kept his eyes on his precious little mortal.  
  Annabelle however,turned and looked at Thor. She doesn’t have to ask what is he doing here cause it’s very obvious.  
  Thor suddenly realized something so he asked immediately:” How did you get in there??”  
  Annabelle wanted to answer but Loki said for her instead :” Marvelous, isn’t she?” Loki said with a very satisfying smile, and this time , he finally turned to face Thor. “The girl has gift. And that thing inside her gave her all the possibilities. “Loki continued with a cocky smile like he is truly proud of her and he was now approaching towards his brother.  
  “You mean the possibilities to die??!!!” Thor said in a more stern way.  
  That look on Thor’s face was no joke for sure.  
  “What do you mean, to die.” Loki withdrew the smile and his brows quickly frowned.  
  “The Aether will draw every power from its host body’s life strength, and turn it into darkness, which means Anna may die, sooner or later.”  
  “What do you mean ....... sooner or later?”Loki said in a very weak tone like he has no strength left in his body anymore.  
  “Father said there is no way.....”  
  “I DON’T CARE .....WHAT ODIN SAID!” Loki burst out, he smacked one of his hands on the barrier so hard that it hurt him seriously.  
  “Loki!” Annabelle rushed forward and hold his arm. She tried to calm him down incase he hurt himself again. She is terrified now, of course, she has never been told any of those before and suddenly she might die anytime, and worse, she will never ever have the chance to see Loki again.  
  Even a mere thought of that makes her heart ache.  
  As for Loki, Annabelle couldn’t see his face. But she could feel his body slightly trembling. But then it stopped. She hear him saying in a more firm tone:  
  “Odin doesn’t know everything. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I’m in a very intense vacation-course right now, I have to study from Monday to Saturday and only have one day off per week. So the update might be once a week(every Sunday). I just want to tell you in case you thought I have give up the work. I hope u can understand and I truly wish you will enjoy the reading!!! Looking forward to your comments and kudos!!(≧∇≦)


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  “Odin doesn’t know everything. “ said Loki with his deep-sunken eyes fixing on the barrier. He paused for a short while and then continued, “ there must be a way....” and then again,” there must be a way.....” this time more like murmuring to himself.

  
  “Even if there was a way, she has to be alive first then to be saved.”said Thor, measuring Loki with his blue eyes. It’s like he see something in his brother, something he wanted his brother to possess but it always turns out to be mere a lie, a trick. Will this time be different? Thor has his eyes fixed on Loki like he wanted to look through his brain.  
  Hearing what Thor has said, Loki finally turned his head to face him.  
   But he did not respond. 

  
  “Do you really think Anna will be safe here? With you?” Thor saw his hesitation and he carried on, “let me take her to mother.”  
  Loki blinked. His eyelashes lowered and caused a shadow below his eyes.

  Again, he did not respond.

    
  Annabelle panicked at the silence. She knew that Loki is about to agree, she could sense it. But she doesn’t want to leave, not at all. This might be the last time she could see him, even Gods don’t know when she could die, how could she bet the chances? So she started to shake her head and murmured:” No, no....Loki ,don’t let me go.....please...”and she unconsciously moved back a pace or two before Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer towards his body.

  
  “Shhhhh...”he shushed her, and his another hand softly touching her cheek, caressing her delicate skin so gingerly like she is a fragile doll.  
  “No....”Annabelle continued to shake her head and arched her brows, and the tears are about to come up. “Don’t send me away, I don’t wanna go....I want to be here. If I have to die then I will....”  
  “Don’t talk nonsense my little mortal, no one will die. Especially you.” Loki carried her hand up with his grabbing on the wrist and putted it right on his chest.” I will not let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”  
  Hearing the firm and serious tone in Loki’s words, and feeling the warm and the beating from Loki’s chest, slowly calmed Annabelle down. She looked up into his charming green eyes and continued to listen.  
  “Now will you promise me that you will keep yourself safe until I find a cure?”

  Thor’s eyes wandered between Loki and Annabelle and wondering what word could be used to describe the relationship among those two. It’s not normal for sure. Thor wanted to and wished to see his brother really care about others, but he knows him far too well to believe that something like that could actually happen.

  It cannot, can it?

  
  Annabelle had thought a lot even though the silence was only 5 seconds.  
  “I promise. “ and so she replied.

  
  A small, unobtrusive smile curved Loki’s delicate lips. Very naturally, and genuinely.

  
  Well that’s a first,  Annabelle, the famous rebellious girl, behaving so non-rebelliously. Thor almost questioned if he was hallucinating. But then he saw Annabelle really did what she has promised and stepped out of the barrier like it was mere air.  
  Thor now understands why his brother used the word _marvelous_.  
  And by seeing how unbelievable the power of Aether is, Thor is more worried than before. If Malekith have this..... hell no.....

  
  “Come with me Anna, I’ll take you to your sister. “ said Thor as he held Annabelle in his arms. The dungeon is still in chaos so he will have to get her out a little violently.

  
   The second Annabelle got hold by Thor's strong arms,  the vision of Loki was blocked by Thor’s gigantic body. And then she found her face tightly against Thor's chest while they finally got out of the dungeon and flew back to the Asgard palace.

  
  As for Loki, he stayed where he stood for a very long time after they left, thinking, of any possibility.  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

【Chapter 9】  
  
  “Mother, Jane.” Thor saw the two walking in the hallway, so he called them and freed Annabelle to his sister.  
  “Thank God Anna...” although Jane was a little pissed for Annabelle not listening to her warning, but the second she saw her little sister unhurt and very alive, all the anger turned into relief, she held her tightly in her arms and tears almost flew out. Annabelle hugged Jane back, tightly.  Feeling the familiar warmth of her big sister has surprisingly made her a little homesick, for the first time.

  Maybe it’s the fact that _she might die any day_ did the trick.

  
  “Thank you.”Jane said to Thor with a very grateful look.  
  Thor smiled back softly.  And then he heard his father’s voice coming from the entry.

  
  “Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs! Secure the dungeon!” said Odin, the allfather, to the Asgard soldiers.

 

  “Odin.” called the queen.  
  “Frigga. “ answered the Allfather, as he came to them in a steady pace,“it’s just a skirmish, nothing to fear.”  
  “You’ve never been a very good liar.” Frigga said with a smile.  
  As Odin noticed Annabelle and her sister, he continued:”Take them to your chambers, I’ll come for you when it’s safe. “  
  Frigga nodded:”You take care.”  
  “Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries about me. "   
  “It’s only because I worry over you that you have survived. “Frigga smiled again before she took the girls with her and headed towards her chamber.  
  
  But only after a few steps, Annabelle’s body started to feel very weak and then came the clouded vision.  
  “Thor....!” Jane called out for help immediately when she found her sister’s eyes are now becoming total black, like she was controlled by something really dark. And then her body started to flow up into the air.  
  Thor ran to them at once and caught Annabelle in his arms timely.

  
  “Come. “ said Frigga, a little seriously when she saw this ominous situation.  
  So they speed up and followed the queen into her chamber. And after Thor put Annabelle down on the bed in the inner room, he rushed out to help defend the palace.

  
  “Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I asked and no questions. “ said Frigga drawing a sword from its sheath as they were done making Annabelle comfortable in the bed.  
  “Yes,ma’am.” Answered Jane without hesitation. Because she trusts the queen. Just as everyone else in Asgard. Even the mighty God of Mischief.  
  
-  
  But to everyone’s surprise, this is far more than a prison-break-chaos.

  
  As Heimdall, the man who has near all-seeing vision, sensed a small invisible airship coming into Asgard and hit it down, he found Asgard is facing a huge invasion. Because there are uncountable small airships coming out from this giant mothership and they started to fire heavily at the palace without any mercy.  
  Now almost all the Asgard soldiers are out, defending their homeland.  
  Heimdall quickly ran to activate the highest level of protective barrier in Asgard and a then a shining golden protector is now covering the whole palace. It seems to work. A lot of spaceships were crashed by it. But just when the defense is starting to have a sign of winning, the Kursed soldier Algrim broke the model of the protector inside the palace and the barrier is beginning to fall.  
   While the battle is up to another level,  a spaceship secretly got in, flew all its way into the palace. It has violently destroyed tens of the pillars in the hall before it finally stopped.

  All the guards are ready, standing in their defensive formation while they waiting for the spaceship to open its door.  
  And whe it finally did, a crowd of dark elf soldiers were out and started to shoot as merciless as possible, and some of them were using some kind of  _special grenade_ to cause a small _black hole_ and suck the guards into it. And within minutes, the palace was  defenseless, then finally came the dark elf Malekith, out from the spaceship.

 He wandered around the place like he was searching for something, and along his way he threw a few more  _grenades_ to clean up the remained mess, and the throne as well.

-  
  “The throne of Asgard is destroyed! To the king!!” An army was rushing through the dungeon as one of them yelled.

  
  Loki was standing still beside the table and was about to pour himself some wine, but when he heard the news, he froze for a while before he put the pannikin down and walked to the side of his cell. Some of the guards are still left fighting against the prisoners, and the ground is filled with blood and injured bodies. The scene has caused Loki a blink of hallucination, like he could see there was a girl lying there in the pool of blood, with her face pale as a tombstone.

  ' No.....' 

  Before he realized, his fists are clenching, very tightly. He could feel this uncomfortable feeling rolling inside his stomach. And what's killing him more, is the fact,  
   that there is nothing he could do. Nothing.

  
 “Baaaaam!” He pounded his fist so hard on the barrier that the former wound was became more serious, yet he could not sense the pain at all cuz all the feelings he has now was concentrating on something more important. Or should we say, someone.  
  If he knew, he would’ve never ended himself up in here. To just stand here and hear the crying and the crushing coming from above and being incapable of any action. Literally, any action.  
  Loki sneered, at himself. As he wandered away from the barrier.  
  He was always very proud and delighted of his actions because they were all coming from his genuine wish of self-satisfaction and his life was always free of any remorse and self accusations. Who could have thought, that one day, he, the well known God of Mischief, would be regretful of his own behaviors.  
  Loki froze again, when he was about to drink the wine from the pannikin, because the image of a girl choking on her first sip of the wine appeared before his eyes.  
  His eyes closed when a strong ache emerged in his heart. And then his lips clenched tightly as well as his jaw, trying to suppress the impulse that is rushing through all his veins but then failed, as he threw the pannikin onto the wall so hard that a few drops has splashed on his face.

  
  


 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some changes in this chapter too and I hope you will enjoy the new version!

  When Odin was back to the main palace, he found there nothing left but dead men and ruins.

  And his throne, damaged too.  
  But why is there no sign of Malekith?

  “Frigga.” Odin suddenly realized.

-

  
  The door of the queen’s chamber was suddenly opened, and in came the Dark Elf Malekith. He looked around the room with strong expectations in his eyes and the second he saw the little mortal girl, he began to walk towards her.

  
  “Stand down, creature. “ said Frigga with the sword in her hand and hiding Jane at her back," and you may still survive this.”  
  “I have survived worse, woman. " replied the Dark Elf.

  
  “Who are you?” Frigga put the sword into defense as the elf continued to come closer.  
  “I am Malekith.”said the Dark Elf as he paced towards Frigga," and I would have what is mine."  
  The minute he finished the words, Frigga started to attack. Truth be told, she is very good at it and is beating Malekith into the corner. But just when she was about to win the duel,  Algrim came in.  
  The Kursed soldier, holding Frigga’s neck and raised her up like a she weighs nothing. Frigga is choking at Algrim's seizing, and she wanted to say something when she saw Malekith is now onto Jane, but she failed.  
  Jane panicked. Since there is no one here to protect her anymore, and the hideous monster is marching towards her.

  
  “You have taken something, child.”said Malekith, “ give it back.”  
  Jane froze with panic, she just stood there beside the huge curtain and stared at him in horror as he came to stand in front of her.   
  But Malekith couldn’t care less, he grabbed her shoulder with his giant hand but only to catch the air, since it’s only a trick.

  
  “Witch!!!” Malekith bellowed with anger as he turned and marched towards Frigga ,”where is the Aether ! ?“

  
  “I will never tell you.” replied the queen, with a very solemn look.  
  “I believe you.”Said Malekith, not surprised at all.   
  And after his words, Algrim stabbed the sword into Frigga’s body without any hesitation.

  
  “Nooooooooooo!” Cried Thor extreme-painfully as he saw the scene from a distance, and he hit Malekith very hard with the thunder drew by his hammer.  
  The dark elf didn't see that coming at all and was seriously injured by the power. His Kursed soldier Algrim hurried to carry him away immediately and they jumped out of the balcony and onto a spaceship.  
  Thor continued to threw his hammer at them with all his power and anger, it was very close, but they still managed to disappear, right in front of his eyes.  
  If only he could be here seconds earlier.

  
  But the damage is done.  
  No matter you are a mere mortal or a mighty god.  Death, can always be inevitable.

  The chamber is now in _dead silence_.  
   Until Odin came in.

  The allfather, who just rushed himself to the room with the scepter ready in his hands, was here to protect his queen, but only to find out that everything was too late. His queen, his beloved wife, Frigga, is lying still on the ground, with a pool of blood.

  Silence again.

  
  Then the real version of Jane came out of the inner room to see what happened since she have heard Thor’s miserable cry. And the minute she see Frigga’s body lying on the cold floor, her breath almost stopped. Then she turned her sight to Thor at once, and that painful look on his face cause her heart ache, unbearably.

  
  The battle is now over.  
  But the damage remained.

 

-

  
  Just as Loki was restlessly pacing around his cell , an Asgard soldier came to him.  
  But the second he heard the word _queen_ , his auditory sense funtion no more. The whole world seems to fall in silence at once and he automatically nodded to the soldier to make him leave.  
    He turned around, took a few steps towards the table, standing still.

  And as he suddenly clenched his fists,  a tremendous power burst out from him and knocked down almost everything around him in the cell.

  
-

  
  The time Annabelle finally woke up was already evening. She managed to get herself up from the mattress but then found that no one in the room with her.

  
  _That’s odd. Where is Jane ? She was always around. Isn’t she supposed to be sitting beside me and hug me the second I open my eyes? And where is the queen? Isn’t this her bedchamber? Wait a minute , where is everybody? And what about the battle? Did we win?_

  
  Annabelle gets out of the bed and finds her way out of the chamber. But when she stepped into the hall, she was shocked by the damage of the palace. Countless pillars are broken and numberless  ruins are everywhere. Even the throne, is destroyed.  
  “What the hell happened....?” She murmured to herself. 

  Just as she was about to asked loudly if anyone is there, she saw some light coming from  the window. So she ran near it and tried to have a look.

    
   And down there stood almost everyone in the Asgard kingdom, or should we say, everyone left.  
  There are thousands of luminous magic ball lighting among the people, like they are holding a very solemn ceremony. The expressions on Annabelle’s face is starting to fade, because she always has this precise intuition. And this time, she doesn’t like the feeling at all. So she quickly ran downstairs and rushed out of the palace.  
  She found Thor’s mighty figure from the distance, and without efforts, she spotted Jane too, who is standing right next to Thor.

  
  “What happened?” Annabelle stood behind them and asked in a very low voice.  
  Jane turned her head a little as she heard her sister’s voice. She looked at Thor for a quick second and then answered Annabelle in almost lip language:" The queen. “  
  She doesn’t need to say the whole sentence. Cause the grievous atmosphere tells everything.  
  Annabelle knew something bad has happened. But she never expected it to be the queen.  
  Why does it have to be the queen? She was such a kindhearted, elegant, beautiful and gentle queen and ....and a great, venerable mother.....  
  “No......Loki.....” Annabelle started to ran away through the crowd.  
  “Anna....!” Jane called for her in a low voice, but Thor held her back, then she heard him murmured:” Let her go Jane. He needs her. “

 

-

  
  The dungeon is empty. No guards, no prisoners, no noise, no anything.  
  Except for Loki.  
  Everyone was either died or at the funeral.  
  Except for him. The God of Mischief, the brother of Thor, and the son of Frigga.

  
  
  “Loki...?” Annabelle called for him tentatively before she came to his cell.

  
  “I didn’t expect you to come this soon, my little mortal. "

  To her surprise, Loki answered her in a pretty normal tone.  
  Annabelle came near to his cell and found him reading a book next to the barrier. Very naturally like nothing happened at all.

  
_Did he not know?_    Annabelle wondered.

  
  “What, you couldn’t bear even one night not seeing me?” Loki closed his book and gave her his charming, mischievous smile, like always.And then he stood up, staring at her.

   Annabelle stepped closer. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and wanted to find out if this was all an act.

  
  “Are you stunned by my charm or did you forget how to speak, my darling?”  Loki continued his enchanting smile and mischievous tone, but Annabelle still didn’t say a word.  
  She doesn’t know what to say. Really. She couldn’t say anything out loud. Even though she wanted him to be this relax and unhurt, but deep down, she knew what he was presenting is not real.  
  “Seems like it’s my charm. “ said Loki ,as he lowered his body and try to have a closer look at her. His deep green eyes are unusually shining and Annabelle finally couldn’t stand it anymore so she reached out her hand , went through the barrier, and caressed his cheek.

  But to only have touched the air.  
  Of course it’s a vision. She knew it from the beginning.

  
  As the magic faded away, Annabelle saw the real Loki.

  And it literally broke her heart.  
  He was leaning on the inside wall, wearing the shabby underclothes. His hair was disheveled and there was blood and wine everywhere. All the tables, chairs, candles,pannikins and books are distributed over the floor like there was a hurricane not long ago. And what’s worst, it's that there is literally no expression on his face.

  
  “Loki...” Annabelle couldn’t help but gave a low, choking moan as she entered the cell. But he gave her no response, not even a look.  
  She came closer and knelt beside him , tentatively reached out her hand to him and smoothed back his hair which is covering his face. Some blood and wine were mixing on his face and that indifference in his eyes made her heart ache even harder.  
  She continued to gently stroke his hair and then caressed his head in the softest way ever. And then she sat up a little and moved a little closer.  
  “Let me tell you a secret. “Annabelle carefully reached out her arms and gently pulled Loki into her hug. And then she continued to speak next to his ear, ” It was the next day, after my 13 year old birthday, that my mother died of a car accident. And when I first heard about it, I didn’t know how to react at all. Even during the funeral, I didn’t drop a single tear. But I did, from that time on, start to make damage to my mother’s stuff and the things around me. I threw away the birthday present my mother bought me, I tore her old dresses up, I broke her most precious vase and I tell everyone around me to fuck off. I was like a hedgehog and rolled myself into a ball for a very long time. But the pain, it never actually went away. No matter how mad I got or how destructive I behave, it was still there, and it still hurts, very badly.   But then one day, I accidentally cut one of my fingers....and as the blood bleeding and the pain growing ,there were tears filling in my eyes, and then I couldn’t help but bawling like a child for hours....it might sound silly, but the truth is, after I cried that time, my heart, my stomach and my whole body seemed to be lighter....”

  
  Annabelle’s body froze as Loki finally moved. Even though it was a slight one.

  
  She tightened her hug and waited. She doesn’t know what he will react. Actually, she is a little terrified. She even wondered if there was something wrong with her to tell him her silly story and she started to satirize herself:

_' what.... you really expect him to cry? Like a baby? Don’t be stupid.  You think everyone is like you?  You think that the sad little story you told him could miraculously make him feel better?  Wake up  Annabelle, no matter how you refuse to admit it, you are still a child, a 15-year-old stupid ...'_

  
  “I loved her.....” but suddenly a very light voice echoed around her ear. “I’ve always loved her.....”and then the hug was slowly tightened by him, “ ....and I will always love her ....”

  
  “I know.” Annabelle closed her eyes and responded, with her hand gently caressing his back.

  
  “.....she has always treated me like her son, always....”his voice started to tremble,” but all I did was to wrong her, to hurt her, to disappoint her, over and over again.....”

  
  Annabelle listened quietly.

  
  “I don’t deserve her as my mother. “ said Loki after a short silence.

  
  “Loki, she _is_ your mother...and you know that. “ replied Annabelle in a very firm tone, and then she continued , “ _You’re always so perceptive about everyone....._ ” She is quoting what the queen said that day in the dungeon, but did not finish it.  
   Her heart was hanging like a thread until she heard him finally murmuring:

  " but myself....”

   And then she felt a warm drop of tears landed on her neck.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

There are some noise coming from the gate of the dungeon, and without guess, Loki knows that it must be his brother.

  “Thor.”  _ _Loki__ walked towards the barrier with his hands crossed behind his back, “ After all those time you’ve kept me in, you’ve never visit me this frequently.”he leaned forward and paused for a while, “ Why?  Have you come to gloat? To mock?”

  “Loki enough. No more illusions.” Thor replied with a serious look on his face.

  Loki firmed his lips and then __his body__ started to fade. And then there shows the true image of him, leaning against the wall, with Annabelle by his side holding his hand.

  “Now you see me, brother.”

  Thor looked around the messy cell and stared at Annabelle for a short while, then he turned his face to Loki, all very silently.

  “Did she suffer?” asked Loki.

Annabelle could feel his grab on her hand tightened when he let the word out.

  “I did not come here to share our grief.” Thor continued, but this time to Annabelle: “ Come, you’ve been here long enough.”

  It’s true, it has been hours since she came inside, but she still doesn’t feel like it, maybe the time we spend with the __specific someone__ can always be this fast.

  Annabelle turned her head and looked into Loki’s eyes, trying to read his mind and see if he is truly getting better after the talk. The curling eyelashes of his is still a little wettish because of the tears, and those emerald-green eyes sparkled with complicated emotions. And then she heard his voice saying something like “my brother is right”.

  Annabelle’s brows frowned a little, with some doubt in her eyes.

  “You should get back and have some rest my little mortal.  Besides, ” he paused, as he caressed her hand with his thumb, “ I’ve already been very glad, that you’ve came to see me.”

  “But...”

  “I will be alright, I promise.”

 Loki knows exactly what she is worry about, he always does.

Annabelle smiled and stared at Loki for a little while, then she suddenly threw herself on him, even though she knew Thor was right there looking at them. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply beside his face, and then murmured something to his ear. After that, she got herself up and out of the cell.

Thor put his hand on Annabelle’s shoulder when she stood beside him, and then they started to leave.

“If I was right, they came for the Aether.” Loki suddenly raised his voice and got Thor’s attention, “ And if they could make use of Aether, they certainly knew a way to get it out of her body.”

Thor stopped and thought for a while after hearing what his brother has said, and then they started to walk again.

 

 

  

__-the Dark World -_ _

__

“Rest, you need strength to get the Aether back.”said Malekith, to his Kursed soldier Algrim.

 

 “ When you wake up, we will slaughter them all.”

 

 

 

-the next day-

 

 

  Jane has been pacing around her sister’s bed for a while. She is hesitating about if she should ask Annabelle what is going on between her and Loki.

  “What.” Annabelle finally couldn’t stand the annoying atmosphere so she put the book down and looked at Jane, “what’s on your mind?”

  “I ....”

  “Annabelle Foster? “

  Jane was finally ready to ask, but the door was suddenly opened and a few guards rushed in, the general of them stepped a little forward and looked at Annabelle with a very serious look:”You need to come with us.”

  “What?” Jane frowned and questioned as she and Annabelle exchanged their glances.

  But the guards are clearly not hesitating  at all, without any further words, the guards are starting to drag Annabelle from her bed.

  “ Don’t touch me..!” she panicked, and started to rolled back, but before she could __defend__  herself by the power of Aether, she was knockout by the power of the general.

  Jane couldn’t let them take her sister away just like that so she rushed to rescue her but got blocked by a soldier.

“We are the guests of prince Thor, how dare you....”

“ The king’s order.” the general replied sternly.

And then they left, without any further words.

 

-

 

  “We are still unable to restore the palace shields. Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them.”said Fandral, who is one of the Warriors Three, and after he looked at the others, he continued: “ My king, we are all but defenseless.”

  Odin slightly parted his mouth and tried to say something, but then an angry voice cut in:

  “ She’s your prisoner now ?!” said Thor, with a very stern look, he stopped before them and then said:“leave us.”

  So the all the others left,  only he and his father in the room.

  “I do not wish to fight with you.” Odin said in a calm tone while he slowly walked down the stairs and passed his son.

  “Nor I with you. But I intend to pursue Malekith.” Thor turned and followed the king.

  “We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us.”

  “Yes, and he will destroy us.”

  “You overestimate the power of these creatures.”

  “No, I value our people’s lives. I’ll take Annabelle to the Dark World, and draw the enemies away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Anna, it would be exposed and vulnerable. And I would destroy it and him.” Yes, Thor has really thought it through, what Loki’s said in the dungeon. And he seemed to have a plan, which he could not only save Annabelle, but also save his people in Asgard.

  “If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies.” refuted Odin without hesitance.

  “The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ships could be over our heads right now, we would never even know.” 

  “If and when he comes, his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian blades.”

  “And how many our men should fall on theirs?!”Thor raised his voice a little.

  “As MANY as I need it!!!” Odin exclaimed much louder than his son. And his rage has obviously caused his heart to ache again. Even if he is the Allfather, the age is still a fatal problem. He staggered a little and supported himself by his scepter. And then he carried on: “ We will fight, till the last Asgardian breath, till the last drop of Asgardian blood.” The tone was so firm like nothing could ever change his mind.

  “Then how are you different from Malekith?” Thor questioned his father with his brows tightly frowned.

  “Hahaha.” Odin replied his son with a hollow laugh. “The difference, my son, is that __I__  will win.” after the words, he knocked his scepter on the floor to cause a sound like it’s the end of this conversation, and then left the room without anymore words.

  Thor stared at his father’s back, and started to think about other solutions.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

  “You were not at Odin’s war council.” Said Thor.

  “The Bifrost is closed bu your father’s orders. No one was to come, or to go.”replied Heimdall, putting his helmet onto the table. “We face an enemy that is invisible even to me, what use, is a guardian such as that.” the tone is heavy, and the look is serious. He sat down beside the prince.

  “Malekith will return. You know this.”Thor paused a while and look around to make sure that now one is near them, and then he carried on in a lower voice: “ I need your help.”

  “I cannot overrule my king’s wishes. Not even for you.” Heimdall responded.

  “I’m not asking you to. The realms need their All-father strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded Heimdall, by hatred and by grief.”

  “As are we all.”

  “I see clearly enough.”said Thor very calmly.

“The risks are too great.”

“Everything we do from here on is a risk. There is no other way.”Thor looked directly into Heimdall’s eyes, and finally he heard him replying:

“What do you require of me.”

 

-a secret chamber-

  

  Annabelle has been here for two days, even though the food she got is nice and delicious, but she still doesn’t enjoy being there at all. How could she enjoy this over-magnificent and cold room. It’s even worse than the dungeon, really. At least there are other monsters accompanied, but here, there is nothing in here, no books to read, no wine to drink, no fun to seek and no Loki. Even the night gown on her body is now dirty and worn-out.

She huddled up against the wall and staring at the mattress. Wishing that her __dreamy hero__ would miraculously came and rescue her. And his hair would be raven-black.

 

-Thor’s chamber-

 

  “What I’m about to ask you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile, and fail shall mean our death.” Said Thor.  After a short pause he carried on :”Malekith knew the Aether was here. He can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time, lay waste to all of Asgard.” Thor looked around to Sif and the Warrior Three, who are all also his friends from childhood.

  “What about Anna?” asked Jane, worryingly.

  “We must move Anna off world.” He replied to her, with the firm look that can reassure Jane, “ and I think Loki was right, if Malekith want to use the Aether, first he will have to draw that out of Anna’s body.”

  “So she will be saved?” Jane is apparently very happy about that and she even ignored the mention of Loki, the man she loathe so much.

  “Yes, there is a possibility.”

  “But the Bifrost has been shut down, and the Tesseract locked away in the vault.” questioned Sif.

“There are other path off Asgard, ways known only to a few.” said Heimdall, who is standing behind Thor.

“One, actually.” Thor clasped his hands.

“No...” Volstagg couldn’t believe that Thor is actually thinking about asking that guy for help. “Are you mad? He will do nothing but fool you.”

“This time, he won’t.”  

 

-the dungeon-

 

“Hello brother.” Greeted Loki, with a book in his hand. “I’m sorry to tell you that the little mortal is not with me this time.”

“I know she is not.” Thor stares at his brother’s face, “I’m here to offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.”

“Go on.”Loki didn’t look at him, instead he turned his book to the next page.

“I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterwards this cell.”

Loki lifted the corner of his lips a bit and then started to laugh: “ You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?”

“I don’t.”Thor answered immediately, “Mother did.”

Loki raised up his sight to finally look at his brother.

“And so does Annabelle.” 

Loki blinked at that name.

And then Thor continued: “But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope is no longer exist to protect you. But seeing you with Anna these days....has made me give you this one last chance. You betray me, and I will kill you.”

Hearing the threatening words has made Loki let out a satisfied smile, and then he closed his book and replied: “ When do we start?”

 

-

So now, Loki is out of the dungeon.

“This is so not like you brother.” said he, very agitato, “so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just punch your way out?”

“If you keep speaking I just might.”

“Fine, as you wish. I am not even here.” said Loki, as he turned himself into a Asgard soldier and asked: “Is this better?”

“It’s a better company at least.” Thor replied with a stern look.

“Still, we could be less conspicuous.” Loki has turned himself back but his brother is now looking like Sif.

“Hmmm, brother, you look ravishing.” teased Loki.

 _ _Thor__ looked around to see if there were any guards around and then replied: “ It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form.”

“Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much.” so he is now __Captain America,__ and even the voice sounds like him: “Oh, this is much better！Whoa, the costume is bit much. So tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging.” And then he turned to face Thor and said passionately: “ Hey, do you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless ...” but his mouth was suddenly covered by Thor’s hand and they quickly hided behind one of the pillar.

Loki is now Loki again.

“What?” he struggled to free himself and asked a little unhappily. He was just having fun, he is finally out and free and he has been held up for a very long time.

Then two guards walked passed them not far away.

“You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something.” Loki complained as the guards were gone.

Thor looked at his brother and then handed out a dagger to him, a little reluctantly.

“At last.” Said Loki with a satisfied smile, “a little common sense.”he looked down to check his dagger but only to find out that it was a trick. The dagger is now a pair of handcuffs and it locked his hands up immediately.

“ I thought you like tricks.” said Thor with a cocky smile.  

Loki’s lips twitched a little. But he followed him anyway.

 

-the secret chamber-

 

The door was suddenly opened. Annabelle lifted her eyes immediately, but as always, it’s just the guards sending her food.

“I’m not hungry.”said Annabelle weakly.

Then came a few whops along with the painfully groan.The guards were suddenly all down on the floor.

“Good, let’s go.” said Sif, who Annabelle didn’t see how exactly she got in here. “Come.” she called again. This time, Annabelle did not hesitate, she followed Sif out of the chamber.

 

-

Thor took Loki to a private hallway which they have agreed to meet up, and there stood the big sister, Jane.

“You.....”the minute Jane saw Loki is out and free, she stepped forward and slapped him on the face, very hard.

“That was for New York.” said Jane, “and stay away from my sister!”

Loki was a little surprised by her way of __greeting__ , but he still smiled to her, genteelly, “ You are certainly nothing like your sister.”  and then his sight wandered from Jane to his brother, carried on: “speaking of which, where is my little mortal?”

Thor lowered his head and avoided Loki’s look, and before he could say anything, a very delighted voice comes in, and then, they all see a little figure rushing towards them merrily.

“Loki!!!” 

The girl jumped right on him, holding her arms around his neck and the legs around his hip, all so passionately, like they have not seen each other for years  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

  “Anna?!” Jane was clearly shocked by the intimate behaviors between those two, so she called out her little sister and rushed to her. But she got hold off by a strong hand, Thor grabbed her arm and shake his head slightly.  
  “But....” Jane was still worried. That is Loki, who her dear sister is hugging. Not like some 15 or 16 years old teenage boys. ...He is a far more dangerous man.  
  “He won’t hurt her.” Thor murmured to Jane.  
  “If they continue any further like that, he will. “Jane knows it. She is so sure that the god of mischief is not an option for her sister. Not even close.  
  
  But at the same time, Annabelle is so excited about finally get the chance to see Loki. And since she got hold up in the chamber for nearly 3 days, now she couldn’t even imagine how Loki has survived all those time in the dungeon.  
After a long and silent hug, Annabelle is now down to the ground. And she found out that Loki’s hands are locked up. Well that explains why he was not hugging her back.  
  “Who locked you up?” Annabelle asked.  
  “Who do you guess?” Loki smiled.  
  So Annabelle turned her body to face Thor, before her sister rushing towards her and start to lecture her.

  “Why would you do that?”asked Annabelle, with her brows cutely frowned.  
  “Because he is not trust worthy, that’s why. “Jane cut in.  
  Thor opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but he didn’t.  
  Annabelle knows how her sister hate Loki, and she is not stupid to argue with her right now. Besides, no matter Jane agrees or not, she will always find a way to Loki. But Thor, as far as she knows, he still believes in his brother in a way even he couldn’t notice. No matter how cruel he act to him, deep down, there is always some kind of hope in his heart. So she looked into Thor’s eyes and then asked very nicely:”Would you please unlock him? I swear that he will not betray you. “  
  Loki stares at her thin body, lips pursed firmly.  
  And Thor, looked back into this little girl’s big shining brown eyes, he could see her pure appeal and that genuine trust, all those for Loki, without any condition.  
  “Please~.” Annabelle continued, in her very own pleading tone, which could always make others’ heart melted and then compromise.  
  Thor is now staring at her and hesitating.  
   And seeing that glimpse of hope has made Annabelle more brave, so she walked in front of Thor and continued:” I can vouch for him, please Thor, please. “Said Annabelle,with her small hands holding his strong arm and slightly shakes.  
  “Enough. ” the word has caught everyone’s attention. “You don’t need to do that for me. “ said Loki, with his eyes fixed on Thor. That tone she use, and that way she begged him has somehow made him very uncomfortable.  
  Well, Annabelle was a little confused, she turned and looked at Loki, trying to seek for some sort of explanation.  
  “I am fine just this way. “ said Loki, a little coldly, while he gave Annabelle a glance.  
  And that glance has made her more confused.  
  But that is not important anymore because the guards are here now.

  “You guys go, I will hold them and take Jane to some place safe. “ said Sif to Thor, and pulled her sword out immediately.  
  “Thank you.” Thor nodded to Sif, and then gave her girlfriend Jane a quick but deep kiss:” I’ll come back for you.”  
  Jane caressed his face and looked at him with a worried look:” Be safe, both of you. “  
  “Don’t you worry. I will protect her with my life, I swear. “  
  “No, I want you both to be back and alive. “ said Jane, and after that she hold her sister tightly in her arms and kissed on her forehead:”Please be safe.”

  Annabelle gave Jane a bright big smile to reassure her, and then looked back for Loki, who is now threatening by Sif.  
 

  “Betray him, and I’ll kill you. “ said Sif, with the sword right at his neck.  
  “It’s nice to see you too, Sif. “Loki replied with a smirk.  
  
  “There they are! Take them! On my command.....” the guards are marching towards them.  
  “Go!” Yelled Sif, now holding her sword in the attack mode.  
  So the three of them started to run, and Jane hide herself behind a pillar  to wait for this huge fight comes to an end.

 

-the damaged palace-  
  
  “I’ll give you as much time as I can. “Said Volstagg, who has been waiting for their arrival for a while. He is standing in front of the dark elf’s spaceship, with the weapon ready in his hand.  
  “Thank you my friend.” Thor took a few steps forward and shook his friend’s hand tightly.  
  And as Thor walked into the ship, Loki is blocked by the warrior again, but this time not by a sword, but a heavy arm on his chest.  
  “If you even think of betraying him....”  
  “You’ll kill him?” Asked Annabelle who is standing beside Loki.  
  Volstagg was clearly a little shocked by the words of the little girl, and before he could make another word, he heard Loki carried on with a cocky smile:”Evidently there will be a line.”  
  Despite the green and awkward look on Volstagg’s face, Annabelle tittered while she walked into the ship with Loki.  
  And after Thor finally found a way to activate the ship, the guards were here for them again. With the help of the brave Volstagg and a second roll of random smash on the buttons, the ship finally took off.

 

  “WOW “ even though they have crashed a few columns during their way out, but the very first experience of flying in an alien spaceship and looking down at all those guards down there has made Annabelle truly amazed.  
  And the shining sparkles in her eyes has caught Loki’s attention.

  
  “Why don’t you let me take over, I’m clearly a better pilot.” So he tried to talk to Thor.  
  “Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?” Thor seemed to have no intention to let him have a try at all.  
  Loki pursed his lips and then turned to look at Annabelle again.  
  She is still looking extremely excited, nothing like a fugitive who is under thousands of Asgard soldiers’s chase.   “Wow this is brilliant Thor, really! ”  
  ”You like that?” Responded Thor,with a cocky smile. He is surely very proud of himself right now, cause this is the very first time for him to think up such a huge plan and what’s more, flying a spaceship! And it seems like he has nailed it!  
  And just then, he drove the ship bumping on a building, causing the ship to jolt violently.  
  Loki quickly took a step towards Annabelle and hold her steady with his limited hands.

  
  “Not a word. “Said Thor, who is a little embarrassing.  
  Loki rolled his eyes to his back silently.

  “Thank you. “Annabelle’s face blushed a little as Loki is now standing very close to her.  
  There she is, just with her so ravishingly rose pink cheek, can easily make Loki’s lips curved:“You are very welcome my little mortal.”

  “Since when she is yours?” Asked Thor with a smirk. “Did Jane know?”  
  “Just drive. “Replied Loki, apparently a little pissed by his destroying the atmosphere.“Now they are following us.”said Loki, and then a huge bump occurred and he immediately grabbed Annabelle’s hand so she wouldn’t fall. Then he continued to mock his brother:” Now they are firing at us. “  
  “Yeah, Thank you for the commentary Loki ,it’s not at all distracting. “  
Thor is trying his best to avoid the firing of the guards, and by doing that, he has neglected something else ........  
  “Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather.” Praised Loki as Thor drove the ship passed the statue.  
  Annabelle couldn’t help but chuckled at Loki’s words. And suddenly a few gunfire was aimed right next to her, only a few centimeters away. Thanks to Loki’s quick reaction.  
  “You should step inside a little my darling. “ but just as Loki took her hand and started to move, she was taken control by the Aether for a instant. Her eyes went total black and then closed, with her body falling down weakly.  
  Loki tried his best to make her fall unharmed with his two locked hands, and as he leaned forward to check on her, he heard her murmured:” I’m okay. “ But hearing that doesn’t make Loki feel relieved. After gently smoothing her hair and then caressing her cheek, he stood up and marched towards Thor:  
“You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let’s steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe, and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight, so everyone can see us. It’s brilliant,Thor. Truly brilliant.”

 

  Just as his last word was out, Thor pushed him out of the ship.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

  And after steady the direction of the ship, Thor let go of the rudder and then walked towards Annabelle.  
  “Are we there?” As Thor hold her into his arms, Annabelle’s consciousness recovered a little.  
  “Not yet.” Said Thor, “close your eyes. “ and then tthey jumped out of the ship as well.

 

⁃ a smaller ship-

  Thor arrived at the back up ship placidly and put Annabelle down on the board. As he put a blanket over her now a little trembling body, a teasing voice came up:  
  “I see your time in the dungeon has made you no less graceful, Loki. “ said Fandral, very amused by how how Loki has fell on the deck.  
  “You Lied to me. “ Loki stared at Thor, seeing him taking care of his little mortal. “I’m impressed. “ the way he said it is like an approval of a master.  
  “I’m glad you’re pleased. “ Thor stood up, walked towards them. “Now do as you promised. And take us to your secret pathway. “  
  Loki glanced at the girl who is lying there one more time to make sure she is doing okay, and then he hold the golden rudder with a cocky smile on his face.  
  The soldiers are now following them again, and firing at them heavily. But it seems like Loki was right. He is a better pilot. With some easy move of the rudder, the ship has avoided almost all the firing. And now he is flying the ship up into the sky.  
  But the guards still won’t give up.  
  “Fandral. “ called Thor.  
  “Right. “ Fandral understood immediately,” for Asgard.” And then he jumped out of the ship with a rope in the hands, and landed on the Asgard ship. After he taking care of the last man, the ship is finally clean of chase.

  
  “Loki?!”

  They are now heading towards a crevice on a huge sea rock, a very thin one .... so Thor is a little in-tranquil. 

  “If it were easy, everyone would do it. “Replied Loki, proudly.  
  “Are you mad?!” Questioned Thor.  
  “Possibly. “ answered Loki, with a big smile. “Now look after Annabelle.”  
  Thor sheltered her body with his  after Loki’s words, and then, the ship flew right into the slender crevice.

  
-the dark world-

“Ta-da.” Said Loki very merrily while they successfully landed into the destination.  
But only to find that Thor was smoothing the hair of Annabelle’s, since the travel was a little bumping and wild.  
“Careful brother. “ said Loki, as he suddenly came near them and grabbed Thor’s wrist, stopped his brother’s further contact with his precious little mortal. “You do not want to get hurt by the Aether, do you?”  
Thor stopped his action and then stared back into his brother’s eyes for a while, with a little curve on his mouth and some light in his eyes:” You really do fall for her, brother. Don’t you.”  
Expressions froze on Loki’s face. He could sense the tease in his brother’s eyes, the word he could use to fight back is ready, but his tongue just doesn’t work. Because he was shocked. He was not only shocked by his brother’s words, but also, or but more shocked by the fact that he could not refute.

 

-  
_“We have to attack now. “ said Algrim, the Kursed soldier._  
“No.” Malekith suddenly opened his eyes and said to the other dark elves:” There is no need to go to Asgard anymore. The Aether has come to us. “  
-

 

“After all these years, I’ve never thought that you could actually fall for someone, don’t even mention for a mortal.” Thor continued that tease in his eyes as well as in his tone,” you always surprise me, brother. “  
“ Don’t be.....”just as Loki finally have the control over his tongue again, a slight groan of his precious mortal immediately caught his whole attention, so he leaned forward and gently touched her shoulder:” Hey......how do you feel?”

  
As he carefully waited for her weak answer, Thor has gave himself a positive answer, because that immediate react and the concerned look on his brother’s face is no fake for sure.

  
“.....”Annabelle however, did not know what just happened at all. And as she opened her eyes, they found that her eyeball is now dark blue.  
“Anna?” Thor noticed that something is not right with her.  
Loki has sensed that too, cause her look was unusually serious.  
  
Annabelle got herself up from the board and without answering any of them, she looked into the distance, and then said:” Malekith. “

 

-  
They were now hiding behind a high place, down there landed the spaceship of the dark elves.

“All Right, are you ready?”asked Thor , to Annabelle.  
And as Annabelle nodded her head, she felt a warm hand caressing her face and slowly turned her around. And after that, a soft lip parted her hers slightly, with a gentle bite on her lower lip. Then came the cold touch of the tongue, which has immediately caused a current went through her whole body. Before she could breathe, Loki deepened the kiss with his big hand holding the back of her head and pushed her towards him as close as possible.  
Then the kiss stopped, much sooner than she has expected.  
Let’s just say that it’s definitely not a very good time and what’s more, any further of this might make it harder to stop. Besides, Thor is right next to them,watching........

“Do you trust me, my little mortal?”asked Loki, with his deep-sunken, emerald-green eyes.  
“Always.” answered Annabelle, with her eyes sparkled with the image of him.

  
“Okay, that’s enough....” finally, Thor could not stand this anymore. Now he understands why his friends all looks like they want to puke every time he is with Jane.

  
Annabelle blushed at Thor’s words.  
And then they stepped out from their hiding place and stood on the highest spot.  
  
“You know this plan of yours is gonna get us killed.” said Loki as Thor released him from the handcuffs.  
“Yeah, possibly. “Said Thor,looking down to the ground, where Malekith and his dark elves stood.

The Kursed soldier down there is staring at them, ready to attack as soon as he see something threatening.

“Do you trust me now, brother ?”  
“Would you?”  
“No I wouldn’t.”The second Loki finished that last word, a silver dagger was pulled out and he stabbed it into his brother’s chest, without any hesitation.

  
  “No!!!!” Annabelle yelled so loudly that even Malekith could heard her.

  Then, Loki kicked his knee right on Thor’s wound and pushed him down the hill. “You really think I cared about Frigga ? About that mortal?! About any of you?!!” Asked Loki with an evil smile, “All I ever wanted, was you and Odin, dead at my feet.”claimed him, very coldly.

  
  “No...... Loki, don’t ......”Annabelle quickly followed down and wanted to help Thor, but it is clearly impossible, since Loki is now holding the right arm of Thor’s, which he use to summon the hammer, and cut it right off without a blink.  
  “Noooooo!!!!!!” Annabelle yelled very loudly as Thor cried out extreme painfully.  
  As for Loki, he smiled wickedly.

  
  “Thor!”Annabelle rushed to his side and tried to comfort his pain, but then got caught by Loki without mercy. He held her in his arm like she weighs nothing, and then claimed:”Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim. And I bring you a gift.” Words out, he threw her down to the ground, right before Malekith’s feet.  
  Annabelle panicked, as she saw Malekith’s hideous face. And she is now trembling without control.  
  The scene of her fragile body shutter has caused Loki one second’s distraction. But he quickly hide his concern look with more hateful words:”I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burned.”

  
_“He is Asgard’s enemy. “_ said the Kursed soldier to Malekith, in the dark elf language.

  
  Hearing this has finally made Malekith believe Loki’s word. So he hold out his hand and a strong force is now drawing  Annabelle’s body towards his palm like a metal drew to the magnet.  
  Annabelle groaned at the pain but then a more suffering agony came from her body like the inside of her body was about to be sucked out.  
  Loki moved a small step forward without knowing, with his eyes focused on her without a single blink and his fists are now tightly clenching. He stared at his move as carefully as possible, but at the same time, he could not risk to show his care for her.  
  The red and black particles continued to be dragged by Malekith’s power from Annabelle’s body, and by the second he is done with her and tossed her onto the ground, Loki finally doesn’t have to restrain the urge anymore:”Thor, NOW!!!”  
  So he undid the trick of Thor’s body and _gave him his arm back_ and then, Thor summoned his hammer immediately and drew the lightening from the sky, hit the Aether with it before Malekith could take it in.

  
  And Loki rushed to his little mortal as quickly as possible, held her in his arms and then sheltered her with his body.

 

  “BOOOOOM!!!!” a huge explosion occurred.

-  
  
  “Did we make it?” Asked Annabelle.  
  “I .....” Loki was looking through the smog and trying to affirm his answer to her, but then the countless red little crystals on the ground gave him a negative sign,” ...don’t think so...”  
 

  Malekith now started to use his power again, but this time, to suck all those Aether into his own body.  
  And he succeeded.

  But he seems to have no wish to fight them at all since he is now having a whole world to destroy. So he let the dark elves to finish them and he himself went straight back to the ship with his Kursed soldier.  
  Thor would never let them leave so easily to destroy earth and what’s more, the whole world, so he threw his hammer as hard as possible and it hit Algrim very heavily.

  Now Algrim is not leaving anymore, he is gonna stay here, and slaughter them all.

  
  As the Kursed soldier Algrim is fighting with Thor, the other dark elves are now marching towards Loki and Annabelle.  
  “Stay here.” said Loki, as he pulled the dagger out and started to fight. Without doubt, all those dark elves together is still no match for him.

-  
  However, things are not going very well with Thor, since Algrim has this egregious power that even the god of thunder is no match for him. And just as he was beating Thor into the ground, a long, sharp dark-elf sword was suddenly stabbed through his body from behind. Algrim was very shocked, indeed, but when he turned around and see Loki, he abruptly dragged him towards himself and made him stabbed by the long sword as well.  
  It all happened so fast that the look on Loki’s face froze immediately, full of shock.

  “NOOOOOO!” Cried Thor.  
  
  And that sound has caused Annabelle’s heart skipped a beat.  
  “No no no no no..... no......” then she hurried her pace and ran to them.  
 “No..........” but no matter how many time she said the word _no_ , it still happened. Right in front of her eyes. Loki, her dear Loki, falling onto the ground very heavily, with blood flowing out of his chest.

  
  Just as Algrim wanted to continue and finish the another prince of Asgard, he heard Loki said :” See you in hell, monster.”

  “ ? “Algrim is clearly very confused. But then the sound coming from his back gave him a hint. It was the grenade! The one that......  
  With a huge boom, the Kursed soldier was dragged into small black hole and then vanished into the thin air.

  And then Annabelle rushed to Loki immediately. She sat on her knees and hold his head onto her thigh, trying to caress his cheek but couldn’t do it cause the color on his face is now fading. She is using all the strength she has to hold the impulse of whining but the tears still fall down beyond her control.

  
  “Loki....” Thor is now sitting beside him too,  very painfully.

  
  “Thor, don’t let him die. Please, don’t let him die.... do something, you are god , you must know a way....please do something... please......”Annabelle murmured, with the heartbreakingly sob.  
  “I’m sorry....” Replied Thor, with tears holding in eyes.

  
  “Stay with me, Loki, stay with me, okay? We’ll take you back to Asgard. They must know a way to save you ......they must....” muttered Annabelle, right beside his ear.

  
  Loki hold out his hand, tried to reach her face and wipe the tears off her cheek, but the pain was killing him...extremely....so Annabelle grabbed his hand immediately and put it on her cheek.  
  “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry......” murmured Loki. His eyes sparkled like emerald-green lake.

  “Don’t you say that....” said Annabelle, shaking her head, with tears sliding down her cheek nonstoply.

  
  “You fool, you don’t listen.......I’ll tell father what you did here today.” said Thor, like a promise.

  
  Annabelle felt Loki’s grab on her hand suddenly tightened, then she heard him says:

“I didn’t do it for him.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is City of Stars from La La Land.  
> You guys could listen to it when you read that part.

   -2 Years Later-

 

  The weather was cloudy this morning, with only a few bursts of sunshine.  

  Usually with the clouds this heavy, means that a storm is around the corner. But the students are not influenced by the grey sign at all, because nothing would stop them from going to the prom tonight, nothing.

  
  A browned hair girl is sitting by the curtain, windows open, and wind blows in. As the cold wind brushing against her delicate skin, she trembles a little and pulls the blanket higher to her bare shoulders. She has been sitting there, looking up to the clouds for nearly an hour. Somehow, the familiar dark-blue sky gives her stomach a knot of tension.

  
  It’s nearly 7:30 in the night, which means her date will be at the door at any moment. So she got herself down from the windowsill and then walked towards the full-length mirror. She looked directly at her reflection and observing the changes of her now-a little-grownup body, covered by the white dress her sister Jane has specially let someone made for her. It suits her well, honestly. It has shows all her semi-mature curves and the beautiful delicate skin.

  She forced herself a smile to the mirror, as a reminder that she is supposed to be happy tonight.

 _  
‘ This ridiculous expectation needs to stop, it has to stop. You cannot relate every cloudy days to an arrival of some Asgard god. It’s absurd! Didn’t you notice that even Thor is not coming down here anymore? What more are you expecting? That he will miraculously revive.......?’_ She yelled to herself in the mind, but it still make her heart ache even a mere thought of the fact, that Loki, that her dear God of Mischief, is no longer there anymore.....

  “Anna? Your date is here!” Said Jane from downstairs.  
  “Coming!” Annabelle replied immediately, and then she quickly wiped her eyes with fingers and look one more time at the mirror.  
  “Okay, now cheer up.” She murmured to herself. Then after a final glance at the wall, where an exquisite silver dagger is hanging, she marched down the stairs.

  Jane was having some small talk with him when Annabelle finally shows up. And then the air froze for a while. They are both looking at her with the same expression on their face, and after that, a compliment break the ice:  
  “You look.....beautiful.” Said William, who suddenly stood up and couldn’t move his eyes off her.  
  “Thanks.”Replied Annabelle, a little shyly because of his stare.  
  “Well, let me take a photo of you two love birds.” Jane is clearly more excited than Anna about this prom thing since her little sister finally chose to move forward from the past and started to date with the boy who she is supposed to fall in love with at her age.  
  “Smile Anna, and stand closer. Yes, just like that.”seeing the cute photo in the camera has made Jane satisfied at last. And then she kissed her dear sister gently on the cheek and murmured next to her ear:” I’m really happy for you Anna.”  
  Annabelle smiled back, but didn’t reply.  
  “I will be at the lab tonight. And William, please be a gentleman and make sure Anna is home by midnight. “  
  “Yes ma’am.“  
  “Okay. Now go and have fun!”

  
-in the limo-

“May I?” Asked William, holding a beautiful red corsage.  
“Sure.” Annabelle smiled politely and put her hand out. And after the flower is tied on her wrist, he pulled her hand gently towards his lips and then left a kiss on it.  
Annabelle is a little shocked by his behavior. Because they are definitely not in a relationship. The only reason he is her date, is because Jane won’t stop asking her to find a boy and he seems to be a decent person. So she withdraw her hand quickly and the move has obviously made the atmosphere a little awkward.  
But thanks to the short distance, the awkwardness only last a few minutes.

  
-  
The theme of this years prom is _City of Stars_. Even though there is no star in sight tonight.  
  
This whole prom thing has only made Annabelle feel more painful. Seeing all those lovely couples dancing with each other, laughing with each other and kissing ...each other.... the ache of the heart seems to about to explode, and just as she couldn’t stand it anymore and turned around to go, she ran into a someone.  
“Do you want one?”  
It’s William, who is back with two more shots.  
“.....” Annabelle stared into his blue eyes for a while and then forced a polite smile,” yes, thanks.” And then she took the glass and drink it up at once.  
“Whoa, slow down.” the unexpected move has clearly surprise him, in a good way. And just then, the theme song of the prom is now being played. “Do you wanna dance?” He asked Annabelle with strong expectations in his eyes, and then he continued:” come on, it’s the song of the prom!”  
Annabelle hesitated for a second, but since she was already dragged by William into the dance crowd and she might feel sorry for him if she doesn’t dance with him once all night, she agreed.

  
So as the song _City of Stars_ beautifully performed by the school band, Annabelle let William put his hands around her waist and started to slow dance with him. She could feel the passion in his eyes and he was literally staring at her all the time, but all she could respond was a few smile and then continue to look around the people and pretend she is not feeling awkward at all.

 

_[....city of stars, just one thing everybody wants._

_There in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants,_  
_It’s love,_  
_Yes, all we’re looking for is love from someone else ._  
_A rush._  
_A glance....]_

 

“Loki? ” suddenly a familiar face caught Annabelle’s eyes. Even if it was mere one second. But her heart stopped a beat at once. And then she stopped dancing but to stand there and look into the crowd.  
“What?” William is confused. “What’s wrong?” Asked him with concern, but he is still trying to make her continue to dance with him.  
Annabelle answered “nothing” and began to move along with him distractedly, with her big eyes still searching among the people.

  
_Was that only a hallucination?_

  
Annabelle started to question the authenticity. Because there is no Loki at all. There is nothing. She slightly shook her head and then apologized to her date. William thought she might be a little drunk so he didn’t say more, but then he started to move a little closer to her, and the hands on her waist are starting to be restless. Seems like the alcohol in his stomach is beginning to work with the hormones inside his body.

  
  
_[...to look in somebody’s eyes,_  
_To light up the skies,_  
_To open the world and send them reeling._  
_A voice that says,_

_I’ll be here,_

_and you’ll be alright....]_

  
  
“Little mortal...”then a low voice emerged from no where, like it was a murmur to her ear, all so familiar and heart-stirring.  
“Did you hear that?!”Annabelle froze again, with her eyes wide open, she stares at William and hold her breath to hear if there is more of the sound.  
“Hear what?” William is totally confused, he didn’t hear anything beside the music.  
“Nothing.....”Annabelle lowered her eyelashes and slowly started to dance again. But her eyes are fixed on the floor and her mind is absolutely focused, like she is so determined to judge the realness this time.

  
_So please, let it happen one more time...._

 

 _[‘cause all that I need is this crazy feeling,_  
_A rat-tat-tat on my heart...._  
_Think I want it to stay..._  
_City of stars,_  
_Are you shining just for me?_  
_City of stars...]_  
  
Then a sudden caress of her face and a kiss on her lips has made her almost scream.

“???” She opened her eyes as big as possible and then see the guy’s face very clearly.  
“No....”then she pushed him away immediately and wanted to leave but got dragged back, and she heard him said something like “come on, don’t be shy...”  
“No...”she continued to resist but seems to fail because of the huge difference between the strength.  
“It’s okay...come on....” William seems to be drunk for sure, and the gentleman he used to pretend to be is no more existing. He pulled Annabelle closer to his body and wanted to taste her lips again, but she suddenly pushed him away with all her strength and yelled:”I said NO!”

  
The couples around them are starting to notice, and they were all staring at them as well as slow dancing.

  
“.....?” William is a little sober after the shock. And seeing so many people looking at them makes him feel super awkward. As the alcohol excites his nerves and encourages his emotions, he suddenly started to say something really nasty to Annabelle:” what？Bxtch！ You are too pure to be touched?!”  
Annabelle couldn’t believe that she has agreed to come to the prom with this guy, but before she could say anything back, a glass of wine was suddenly spilled all over his face.

However, the guy who is holding the glass has no idea how it just happened.

  
And no one else cared. They just started to laugh at the ridiculous William, who is a total mess now.  
Annabelle took her eyes off the _poor William_ to stare at the guy with the wine. She clearly doesn’t know him and that shock in his eyes.... there is no way he did that on purpose.  
‘ _could it be..._.?’ Asked she to herself.

  
“Fxck!!”cursed William, wiping the wine off his face.  
Annabelle doesn’t want to stay in this absurd prom any longer, so she ran through the crowd and rushed out of the building. The minute she is out on the street , she started to tear that corsage off her wrist and then loosened her coiled up hair. As she walked towards home in a very high speed, the sky started to thunder.  
Annabelle looked up to the dark cloud and a few drops of rain falls on her face. It finally rained, after all day long. And the cold rain dripping on her body actually made her feel a little better, a little calmer. So she walked, in a very steady pace, to home.

 

Jane was out at the lab as she’s told them so there is no one in the house. Great. She doesn’t have to explain why she is home so early and looks so messy.

Annabelle went straight upstairs to her room and wanted to take off this stupid dress, but the minute she went near her closet, she noticed something immediately, and it has caused her heart skip one more beat:

That dagger, which has been hanged on that wall for two years, is gone.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

  Annabelle quickly rushed to the wall, but no matter how many times she checked, it’s still empty. Ignoring the rustled wind and the rumbled thunder outside the house, there is only one thing that Annabelle cares about now: Could it be him?

  And just then, a black figure rushed past her bedroom door.

  “??? ” Annabelle turned her body around at once and started to follow it downstairs.

  _ _‘__ _ _Is that him??__ _ _’__  with that question in mind, she ran out of the door without any hesitation. But only to find herself alone in the empty street, and heavy rain pouring on her slender body.

  But she still won’t give up.

  “Loki...?”murmured she, voice a little trembled, “ is that you....?” she look around, at all the directions possible, but still, no one.

  “Loki....I know you are here.”she raised her voice a little bit, with her arms crossed on her chest, “ please, don’t hide from me...”

  No one answered her, except for the rumbling thunder.

  And then a sudden gust of cold wind made Annabelle’s little body shiver.

  Tears are now mixed with the rain, sliding down her cheeks. She raised her head to look at the dark sky for a while and all of a sudden she began to run back into the house, rushed upstairs, and up to the loft, then she opened that window and started to crawl out of it.

  “Loki.....I know you are here...” said she, but this time much more firmly, “...I don’t know why you are hiding from me.....” she has set one foot onto the roof, “but if you think, that this time, I’m gonna let you go that easily....” now the other foot on the roof too, “then I’m not the Annabelle Foster you knew.” words out, and she is now standing on the edge.

  The rain has made the tiles much more slippery, but it won’t affect her plan at all, since she just closed her eyes, turned the body around and jumped off the housetop.

 

  Even though the house is only three-storey high, but the falling seems to be very slow. She could feel with her eyes closed, that the streetlight is much more shining than ever. And the world is so quiet, no thunder, no wind, no dog barks, except for her heartbeat.

 “Pit - pat” so clear,

 “Pit - pat” and then stronger.

 “Pit - pat” and then louder.

 “Pit - - - - -”

  And then it stopped.

 

  As a familiar warmth suddenly surrounded her body, with a deep and beautiful voice murmured beside her ear:

  “What shall I do with a love like you?” 

 

   Loki.

 

  Her heart was about to explode as she affirmed that it was Loki’s voice, it was Loki for sure!

  And when she finally opened her eyes, the sight of this insanely-beautiful man inches from her body made her doubt if she was dreaming. So she reached out her hand, to touch his face, and then pinched it slightly.

  “Ouch.” then she heard him responded, with his eyes fixed on hers, “ Is this how you are going to welcome me? My little mortal.” and then he hold her small hand in his warm palm, cause his poor little mortal is trembling at the cold.

  “God.... you are alive....” Annabelle still couldn’t digest the surprise, so she reached out another hand and begin to pat on his face, his shoulder, his chest..... “you really are alive...”

  “Indeed.” Loki smiled, appreciating her cute reactions, but then a sudden smack on his chest astonished him.

  “Then where were for the last two years??”Annabelle has always believed that he was dead, she was in grief this whole time.  And it was extremely painful.  

  “Didn’t Thor tell you?” 

  “Tell me what? Tell me that you are very much alive and just don’t want to see me?!” Annabelle wasn’t sure why she is crying right now, but it’s definitely not because of anger. Maybe it’s the memory, the memory of these two miserable years thinking that Loki is dead. “How could you do this to me.....? Let me believe you were dead....how...”

  “Shhhhhhh....I’m sorry, I’m truly, deeply sorry.” seeing her crying like that has made Loki’s heart twitched painfully, and there is no excuse for that, not even the Ragnarök of Asgard. So he immediately hold her into his arms and then patted on her head softly, and apologized again and again, “.... but I’m here now, I’m right here, for you.”

  Annabelle snuggled her body tightly against his, and with his gentle comfort on her back, the sob is now slowly ceasing.

  “ Am I forgiven now, my little mortal.”

  Hearing her soft voices, Annabelle suddenly get herself out of his arms,and she raised up her head, looked directly into his eyes.

  Loki looked back, at her a little red and swollen eyes, waiting for her response, patiently.

  

  But the answer he got was another surprise. But this time a very delightful one.

   

  Annabelle stood on her toes, crossed her arms around his neck, and kissed him right on the lips.

  Loki froze for a second. But then responded her as passionately as possible. He held her body up with his hands and chuckled a bit when she surrounded her legs around his hip. Then he freed one of his hands to push her head closer to him, and kissed her so hard like he does not want to stop, never.

  Annabelle leaned her forehead against his, as she finally find a chance to draw some fresh air, and her eyes are fixed on his shining green ones, breathing heavily:

  “I want you, Loki...... I want you inside of me.”

 

  

  

 

  

   


	17. Chapter 17

  (Remember, _you_  are Annabelle Foster.)

 

 

 

  Loki stares at you, with his lips slightly parted, and the breath out of his mouth is becoming heavier and heavier, and then slowly, he lowers his stare passes your exquisite nose to your rose-pink, slightly trembling lips, watching a few rain drops glittering on your lower lip. Then he leans forward a little bit, tentatively, and brushed his lips against yours as carefully as possible. You could see his face through your squinting eyes, and his eyelashes are flickering lightly like the beautiful butterfly quivers its wings.

  As the pouring rain continued to soak your thin dress, your skin is now burning as the slightly touch of his heated palm. And that feeling makes your vision start to slightly blur and the muscles inside of your stomach begin to tighten almost to the point of pain. You remembered this feeling, this thrilling but at the same time a little terrifying feeling, it’s like you were in the cell with him two years ago, only this time, that desire inside your body which is craving for more of Loki’s touch, is about to explode.

  “Take me inside....” you whispered breathlessly as you pulled yourself a little back away from his lips, but he immediately caught you again, tasting you, sucking you, and devouring you like his life is depending on this. You moaned quietly under your breath as you threaded your fingers gently into his soft raven-black hair, and then you tightened your legs around his hips as you felt your core beginning to ache between your legs, craving for something unspeakable.

  It seems like that Loki has almost forgot you were standing right on the street with the storm becoming heavier, because all his attention right now is fully on your delicious lips and your silk-like body.

  “Beep----!” a sudden noise of the car horn scared the both of you, you looked at the coming car for a second and hear the driver yells something like: “Hey! Get a room!”

  Then Loki hold you tight in his arms and rushed under the eaves of your house. As the car drove by, you and Loki looked into each others eyes and then chuckled at the same time.

  Seeing the red blush on your cheeks makes Loki’s stare slowly deepened, and the green eyes of his are now shining like the limpid pools of desires again. You know that look too well now, so before he started to kiss the soul out of you, you suddenly struggled to free yourself from his arms and jumped off his body.   Loki is obviously a little shocked by your action, he widened his eyes and stared at you, like he was asking ' _ _what are you playing now my mischievous little mortal.'__

__'Well, you have to come and find out.'__

That’s the final look you left to him, before you merrily ran into the house and rushed up to the stairs as quickly as possible.  

  The corner of Loki’s mouth is slightly raised, and then he hurried up and followed you in.

 

  “Don’t let me find you, my little mortal, or I couldn’t promise what would happen to you...”said Loki, as he slowed himself down and quietly walked towards an open door. He suddenly rushed inside but only to find an empty bathroom. But then, an euphonious trill of laughter caught his ears. He looked back and stood still for a second to judge the direction of the sound, and then the smile on his face deepened.

  You were hiding behind the open door of your bedroom, covered your mouth with a hand of yours so you won’t let out any more laughter. But it actually doesn’t matter anymore, since Loki has already found, or guessed, where you are. You hold your breath as quiet as possible when you see him entered your room. He is marching towards the closet like he is so sure that you are hiding in it.  So you quietly moved out from your hiding place and approaching him very carefully, wanting to give him a surprise from behind.

 

  “Found you.”

  But then you hear a deep sexy voice echoed right next to your left ear, which made you almost jumped to your feet and screamed. As two strong arms surrounded your body from behind, the vision of _ _Loki__  walking towards the closet disappeared, just like the first time.

  “So....where were we...?” you heard him murmured, with his demagogic tone and overheated breath.

  As the first word was just about to spill out of your mouth, you feel a hard bulge pressing against the back of your waist, so tightly, and throbbing, like it’s alive.  “Mmm....” so the all the words now are melted into an emotional moan, and that sound you made makes Loki breathe even more heavily.  He lowered his stare, from your water-dripping cheek, to your soaked-dress-covered body, watching your chest goes up and down so violently as your breath becoming rapid and heated, and that stare of his, even you couldn’t see it, is deadly entrancing.

 “You look absolutely ravishing, my little mortal.....” cooed Loki, with his teeth slightly biting your earlobe. And as his hand started to caressing your wet but painfully-overheated flesh, that bulge of his is growing, in both size and hardness. And then, he began to nip at your incredibly delicate skin on your neck, with that soft and fervent lips of his...

 “God....” you squinted your eyes and let out a shaky groan, which made you blush at once since it sounds erotic as hell.... and then you hear a light chuckle of Loki, which has made your skin more sensitive at heat of the breath.

  He spread your left arm with his hand, fingers clasped with yours, and then, continued his passionate kiss on your shoulder, then your arm, then your hand, then your fingertips, all so fervidly like you are the whole source of his enjoyment. In the meantime, his another hand started to move as well, describing the curves on the right side of your body, all the way to your thigh, but then headed back, brushing passed your ticklish belly, and then stopped at your right breast...

  “Mmm...”you groaned again, very shakily, as a heat suddenly flooded through your veins to the core that you had not at all expected, and that strange feeling somehow made you craves for more, more of his touch, more of his kiss, and more of anything possible from him.   As for Loki, who is very satisfied by your reactions, started to caress your breast and felt that nipple stood taut pebbled under his touch. Meanwhile, he began once again moving his kiss back towards your throat and pressed his lips on the flesh just over your pulse. You wanted to respond him, in a more active way, so as your right hand slowly covered his hand, the one that is on your breast, to increase the intensity of his message, you lifted the other one to fondle his cheek and then the back of his neck....

  “I want more of you.....” you moaned, with your eyes closed, feeling his fiery kiss and touch with all the other senses which are now hugely heightened. And then you turned your head a little more left, trying to catch his lips with yours, nose touching his, and the heated breath blended with each other.... then a brush of his a bit cool lips makes you immediately craving for more, so you lean your head abruptly towards his and then bite on his lower lip a little harder than you’ve wanted to.   “Ouch...” you heard him muttered, but soon got swallowed by your desperately invasion. You break into his mouth the second you got the chance, and then caught his tongue with yours at once, and the cool feeling inside of his mouth is like the cure you are seeking to magically calm your overheated body down. But you were wrong this time, because the more you exploring with your tongue inside of his mouth, the more overwhelmingly-hot your body is becoming. And suddenly, Loki grabbed your arms and turned you around to face him so he could taste you back in a more comfortable way.....

  You swallowed thickly as you felt goose bumps swiftly move over your skin and your nipples became painfully hard beneath your soaked-dress as you are now tightly against his body.... You gasped for air as he opened his mouth slightly further, pushing his tongue roughly past the sharpness of your teeth, and then you groaned as you felt his hands are now hungrily exploring your soaked form again.

  “Are you sure you are ready for this, my little mortal.” Loki breathed heavily against your lips as he reluctantly broke away from your mouth, and then smoothed some of your dripping hair carefully away from your face. His gaze stayed on you intently and genuinely as if he was desperately waiting for the positive answer, but still, will stop even if a little part of you is not ready.

  But how could you say no to him again, how could you possibly turn away such a special man whose eyes are only gentle and sparkle for you.

  “Yes.” so you spoke the magic word. And suddenly, you swear you could see stars in his beautiful, shining, emerald-green eyes.

  And then the next second, you found your back fall down against the softness of your bed that lay beneath you. And Loki, after he quickly undressed the wet clothes of his upper body, slowly crawled on top of you.....

  You hold your breath immediately, as you see the delicate skin of his and the beautiful lines of his muscle, staring at him, like he is some sort of unreal dream, that will be blew off with a mere breath of yours.

  “Breathe, darling.” said Loki, with a light smile on his enchanting face. And then slowly lowered his body, pressed his lips on your left cheek. “You have no idea how bad I want you...”

  The ache deep inside of your core immediately began to throb with desire the second you  heard Loki murmured that voodoo beside your ear...... and gradually, you loosened the taut nerves of your body, tried to feel him and respond to this feeling as much as you can. You tentatively land your fingertips on his shoulder, and then spread your palm on his back to caress the softness of his skin, at the mean time, you flexed one of your legs and touched his body with your knee, and that cool feelings brushing against his heated body has caused Loki a slight tremble, but then, you stopped the movement, and increased the intensity of the touch with your knee, right there at his now swelling bulge,

  “.....then take me.......make me yours...” murmured you heart-stirringly, as he let out an indescribably sexy groan.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

  “As you command, my little mortal....”replied Loki, as he slipped one of his hands into the space between you, and then slowly move up to the trembling expanse of your inner thigh. You whimpered as you wanted to tighten your legs but got blocked immediately by his waist which is now pressing against your body, and then you felt his another hand down to one of your hips, and he pulled you tighter against his groin until you felt that the entirety of his lower body finally meshed so closely with yours. And that felt......intimidating...

  “Mmm...”you moaned as you bit Loki’s earlobe, trying to stay calm as his impressive erection pressing roughly against your core, which has cause you drenched in an instant, leaving all the other functioning skills shut down. And beyond your own imagination, you are now literally hoping that you are both naked at the moment, because somehow, you want to feel him much more directly, not with these fabric between, not even one.  And just as you were thinking about a plan, Loki has already started to make a move, and clearly he feels the exact same way as yours, to undress you, completely.   So he moved his hand to the edge of your soaked dress, and slowly reached to the fabric of your underwear, which caused you a slight twitch of the hips, and he is now slipping two of his fingers beneath the silk material that covered your core.   “....hmm” you closed your mouth immediately to hold the groan, but failed, as the feeling is so damn magical...

  “Don’t hold it, little mortal.......” said Loki, as he gently cast a kiss on your lips, and then parted your mouth with his heated, soft tongue, “ ....I love hearing you moan for me...” he continued, with the unstop kiss and the heavier breath, and then, you felt those two fingers started to rub small circles over your absolutely drenched feeling clit.

  “...ahmmh...” 

  You moaned automatically at his move, and then you hear him cooing with his tongue dancing with yours: “ It’s so beautiful....” then again: “...so beautiful...” as he slide his middle finger very slowly down your now incredibly wet clit, making all of your muscles contract as you pushed your body even harder against Loki’s hand.

  “Oh god.....”you moaned with your eyes squinted as you quickly crushed your lips against Loki’s very roughly, and then whimpered against his mouth as you felt his fingers very slowly started to move. And at the same time, the other hand of his is already underneath the soaked fabric of your dress, pushing up your bra, and then caressing your breast with its overheated palm. You could feel his breath became heavier, as well as his erection became harder. And then he pushed his finger slightly harder inside of your body, as his thumb began rubbing gently over the soaked flesh of your clit.

  “You are so wet, my little mortal....I barely touched you...”chuckled Loki against your ear, waiting for your cute reaction.

  You suddenly opened your eyes and your whole body froze for a second, the face of yours went immediately red at his words. But then you realized that he was just making fun of you. So you pretended to be totally embarrassed and lowered your eyes to avoid his heating gaze, and then abruptly hold his erection in your right hand.

  “Hmm..” now is Loki’s turn to groan.

  He was clearly shocked by your movement, but still, in a good way, because that touch of your cold little hand on his overheated member caused a strong contrast, and _ _that__  felt amazing.

  “Why are you so hard, my dear Loki....I barely touched it.” said you, mimicking his early words, with a cute smirk on your face.

  And hearing what you’ve said has made Loki’s smile deepened, he pressed his body against yours more fiercely than before, and answered: “You know exactly why....” words out, he deepened his finger inside you, and then started to bite on your shoulder as a punishment. And then, as the fingertips of his left hand very carefully slide over the swell of your right nipple, your back arched up off the mattress beneath you when you let out a slight moan like a beg of mercy.

  And after that, countless passionate kisses landed on your bare shoulders, your collarbone, and then just as he wanted to caress your breast of the heated lips of his, he found that the dress on your body is literally obstructing his further movement.

  “?” suddenly you felt the finger inside your core, which you’ve grown to get used to, was out of your body, you frowned your brows unexpectedly and then looked at Loki, waiting for some explanation.

  “Just one minute, my little mortal.  Let me get this off of you.” seeing that disappointment in your eyes has made Loki even more satisfied. He pulled that dress off you as carefully as possible in case he would hurt your delicate face, and even though his erection is now swelling to ache, he still tries his best to slow down, till you are fully ready.

 

  Loki paused for a while, observing your nearly-naked body, with his shining green eyes, devouringly. And then he started to put his hands to your already loosened bra.

  “Wait.” you stopped him with a grab on his big hand.

  So he stopped. Simply froze there and waiting for your next word.

  You looked into his eyes with a shy look, a little hesitating, since this is still your first time to show your body to a man. And you are a little insecure. You were questioning inside of your head: _ _what if he doesn__ _ _’__ _ _t like what he sees, what if I am....too small for him, what if....__

  But that gaze of him was so gentle, so sincere, and so devastating, that made you finally move your hand away.

  As you gave him the permission, Loki is now starting to undress you again, with his hands a little trembling. And the second your pink, firm-poised breast is out in the air, you could feel him holding his breath, with only his eyes locking on them, admiring appreciately.

  And as the cool evening air almost made your goose bumps stood, you slightly move your arms to shelter your bare breasts.

  “No...”said Loki, as he stopped you immediately. He slowly leaned down, much closer than before, toward your trembling body, and then the heat flooded through your system at once as his lips seductively mold around one of your taut pebbled nipples. The sensation of this pure pleasure and the undeniable need rushed over your nerves as your body curved up towards his, craving for more of his touch, and then the soft moans continued to escape from your lips as Loki very gently nicked against your skin. Your core is drenched again and your legs are starting to tremble as you felt Loki eventually move over to your other breast, and then your skin began to deliciously tingle as you felt his hand slowly sneak up underneath the fabric of your underwear.

  “You taste absolutely delicious my little mortal...” Loki whispered against your breast as his left hand slid up and around the side of your thigh, and then caress the supple flesh that covered your buttock. To your surprise, that sensation aroused you quite a lot, and you licked your lips as you threaded your fingers deeply into Loki’s still dripping black hair.

  “Please, don’t stop...” you begged as you slowly felt his hand move to your waist, which has caused you to twitch a little, and it then reached to the edge of your underwear. As he gently gave your breast one more kiss, his lips are now marching down, as slowly as possible, sucking the delicate skin on your belly, meanwhile, the panties of yours is being ripped off of your form.

   Now you are naked, totally.

  Loki licked his lower lip as he looked up to your eyes hungrily, and eagerly, like he is asking for some kind of permission.

  The permission of a further invasion.

  You tightened the grasp of his hair, and finding yourself incapable of talking right now, so you just pushed his head back against your bare skin and wanted him to continue whatever he was going to do to you. So with a permit like that, Loki now has nothing to fear anymore. He breathed in so heavily as he ran his nose passed the delicious flesh that covered your stomach, and then ran his tongue carefully over the dip above your navel, and then breathed out very heatedly as he intently began to trace the bone of your hip that curved down towards your pelvis. You whimpered quietly as you couldn’t believe that Loki is now so thoroughly taste your painfully overheated skin, and you felt your legs once again started to tremble since his lips is now beginning to land near the delicate flesh of your inner thigh.

  “Hmm..” you couldn’t help but let out a comfortable moan again. And hearing that has made Loki even more erotogenic. He kissed you passionately from the inside of your knee all the way up to the skin where your panties is no longer there to protect, and just as you hold your breath and bit down hard on your bottom lip, waiting for this __final fatal kiss on your private part,__ you noticed that Loki very slowly lifted his eyes at you. He kept his gaze intensely on yours as his fingers moved up over your center first, causing your core to become trembling as well as your legs. And before you could breathe for some fresh air, you yelped slightly as you felt Loki’s tongue has finally touched your private skin.

  Your mind spun and your blood rushed through your veins so quickly that it was almost painful, but in a pleasurable way of course. Then you felt Loki is now starting to taste you, as well as one of his hands caressing the soft skin of your buttock. Your breathing immediately became shorter and quicker as the feeling of Loki’s tongue slowly grew intense against the slick flesh of your clit, and you groaned loudly as you felt him very passionately suck against your wet skin for the very first time. The skill of his tongue is literally torturing you since you are now desperately craving for more, for something that could fill you, that could satisfy your emptiness so you won’t feel so much pain inside of your loin. But Loki seems to love this fresh taste of yours as he is now using his mouth to further moisten your sensitive skin, and the skill of his tongue made you wanna cry. You tightened your grasp of his hair and then spontaneously pushed him tighter to your loin. But that feeling just won’t go away, like a scratch inside your brain, and the more you pushed him closer to you, the more you crave for something, something that you do not know how to describe it because you’ve never had that feeling before. It’s like there is some sort of thing that is about to rushed out, but you don’t dare to let it go, even though it’s hurting you to try and hold the urge back.

  “Don’t fight it, little mortal. Let me make you come.” Loki soothed you breathlessly as he pulled away from your core. He has noticed the stiffness of your body, but he doesn’t want you to suffer because of it, since it’s supposed to be a very fascinating feeling.

  Hearing his comforting tone, you are now trying to release with both of your nerves and your muscles. And then you felt Loki’s mouth is immediately back to your center again, but this time, with more soul-stirringly licking. What’s more, you could feel his another hand reaching inside of your core at the same time. And just as you are about to put a hand to stop the invasion of his finger, you groaned at the feeling of the pressure it caused inside of you, and when it mixed with the sensation of his tongue against your clit immediately began to overwhelm you. And as Loki started to move his finger rhythmically, you felt the unspeakable pleasure that had been growing all this time inside of you is finally gonna break free. Your fingers dug deeply into Loki’s hair as a strong wave of almost painfully euphoria attacked your soaking wet core.

  “...don’t stop.....” you closed your eyes as you let out a comfortable moan.

  So Loki continued to his movement as he is now meticulously massaging his tongue against the lower part of your clit, meantime, with his finger stirring gently inside of you. You gasped at once, since now you are feeling a different kind of sensation, a much stronger and thrilling one, flooding over your violently trembling form. “ OH GOD...” you almost screamed at the magical feeling, and you pulled roughly at Loki’s scalp as your orgasm relentlessly striking out of your body.

  “Mmm....” Loki groaned deeply in a tone of voice that you have never heard before, so sexy and arousing. And after he planted one more kiss at your drenched skin, he finally removed his finger out of you. You are now panting in pure desperation since the feeling just then was so amazing and you do not want him to stop at all, then you saw him carefully rolled back onto his knees, and very seductively lick the taste of you from his lips, before he slowly leaned down toward you and crushing his mouth against yours.  

  “Please don’t tell me it’s over...” said you, as you hardly found a chance to breathe from his nonstop, passionate kiss.

  “Over?” Loki chuckled, with his one arm beside your head onto the mattress, sustaining himself from crushing you, “oh, my dear little mortal, I’ve barely even started.” and then his another hand grabbed yours, leading you to his now swollen heat. “...and it has been waiting for quite a long time...”

  Your heart skipped one beat as you touched his much bigger erection, and that shock inside of your eyes has made Loki very satisfied.

  “Don’t be scared, my little mortal, I promise I will be gentle.” murmured Loki, trying his best to comfort you in case you are scared by the size of him again. He does not want to wait for another time for sure, but still, he does not want to hurt you as well.

  “Who said I was scared??” asked you, trying to sound as calmly as possible. And then you tightened that hold on his erection, staring at his smiling eyes, and gladly to capture a glimmer sight of astonishment within. So you pluck up the courage, and suddenly turned his body over to be sat under you.

  “Ho..whoaoo....”Loki laughed at your sudden and unexpected move, with his head violently bumping onto the soft mattress.

  “Now it’s my turn.” said you, as sternly as you could be. But in Loki’s eyes, you were just arousing and seductive as hell.

  You put your hands to the waistband of Loki’s pants, and then began unfastening the button as quickly as you possibly could. Loki released a ragged breath just as you finally got that off, and then he groaned slightly as you forced his pants over the sides of his buttock. Your fingers are starting to shake with __no reason.__ When you slowly pushed your hand over the thin material of his shorts, you gathered your courage as quickly as possible as you hooked your fingers just over the top of the fabric of Loki’s underwear. And then, after a thick swallow, you finally peeled the material away from his skin.    And immediately, your breath hitched inside of your throat the second you took in the vision of that completely bared member of his for the first time, and then you swallowed thickly again, with your lips slightly parted after that.

  The curve of Loki’s lips is clearly lifted as he saw the look on your face, and that red blushing on your cheek made his erection throbbed for once.

  And that has caused your eyes even more widely opened.

  “Holy....”

  “Yes, darling. It’s holy indeed.” Loki cut in, then he pursed his mouth and try to hold the laugh back as much as possible. Well, let’s just say that the reactions of yours is really delightful in Loki’s eyes. And apparently it’s most of the time.

  Ignoring the sparkles in Loki’s obviously-smiling eyes, you continued to stare at his __thing and__ then slowly reached out your hand to wrapped your fingers tightly around the incredible expanse of Loki’s member. And now it’s time for Loki to groan beyond control.

  “Mmmm...” he groaned with his head leaning back into the mattress.

  And hearing that has somehow made you feel more confident, so you moved slightly closer toward his body, and you heard him moaning with his mouth pursed as you carefully leaned down, and then, as you finally ran your tongue slowly over the top of his erection, you heard him moaning enjoyably from his throat like there is no way to hold that back anymore. And then, he reached out his long arms towards your head, his beautiful fingers gently tangled into the waves of your hair, and then slightly tightened against your scalp so you could be more close to his throbbing erection.

  You lifted your eyes to seek for his eyes, and that staring of his deep-sunken, soul-stirring green eyes has caused your heart to beat more strongly than before. And then, tentatively, you tasted him once more. And it felt surprisingly good.

  “sss...” Loki hissed as your move. And then as you opened your mouth slightly wider,  carefully took Loki’s erection into your mouth, you groaned as the delicious taste of him, and  a current is rushing over every single stimulated senses of yours. And then you yelped when you felt him suddenly jerk back your head.

  “That’s enough.” said Loki, slightly breathlessly, “now lay back.”  

  “Did I do it wrong?” your eyes reluctantly moved from his beautiful erection to his intensively-sparkled eyes, and you wondered why is he suddenly calling you to stop. _Did he not like it? Did you just hurt him? Did..._

“No, my little mortal.”replied Loki, with his eyes now full of hunger, “you did absolutely nothing wrong.” then he gently lay you down with your back against the soft mattress, “on the contrary,” he paused, as he slowly described your lips with his thumb, and then the other hand sliding to your right thigh, lifting it up to his waist, expose your freshly-pink core out to the air, then he leaned down, smoothed a few of your still-dripping-wet hair away from your cheek, and then he lowered down his face to the side of your ear, cooed: “you’ve made me want you even more....”

  Then his lips met yours again, nearly every inch of his skin was so closely touching yours, and then he bit down on the slightly swollen red bottom lip of yours, very gently. As you fell under his spell again and closed your eyes to feel more of his magical touch, he silently withdrew the hand from your form to the erection of his, and hold the top of it.

  “Mmmm.....”you groaned as you felt the tip of Loki’s painfully hard heated erection beginning to press gently against your slick entrance, and then you twitched your body uncomfortably when he gently rubbed himself against you over and over again. Within seconds your clit is swollen and drenched with a desire that even more stronger than the time he message it with his tongue, now almost unbearable lust is taking over your mind, which has caused you to actually beg him to fuck you:

  “Please...Loki..... I want you inside of me....” you pleaded, with your voice slightly trembling.

  And how could any man ever say no to that?  Just hearing that pleading tone, don’t even mention to see your adorably arousing face, would let any sane man to rush themselves inside of you without a blink.

  However, Loki did not. 

 Instead, he hold that impulse of him sheathing deep inside of you, and warned you patiently: “It could hurt a bit.” looking directly into your eyes and waited for the reaction of yours.

  “I trust you, Loki.” said you, with nothing but sincere in your tone.

   So now, Loki finally started to move.

  You gasped breathlessly as you felt him went a bit inside of you, and that sensation of fullness as well as the hardness has almost made you cried.

  God it hurts. It hurts so damn terribly.

  Noticing your uncomfortable reaction, Loki froze his move at once, and he kissed you on your forehead so gently with his brow slightly frowned with concern, “Are you all right,little mortal?”

  “Hmm,” you tried to control your emotions as you saw the thin layer of sweat on Loki’s nose, and you replied to him with a smile: “ Yes, Loki. It’s fine. Really, just a tiny little pain.”

  Half-believing and half-doubting it, Loki kissed you one more time and tried to slightly move again.

  You pursed your lips firmly together to make sure you won't let out any painful sound, so that Loki will not feel the need to hold his impulse so laboriously and painfully. As for yourself, well, it’s a necessary way to become a real woman, and you think you are already very lucky to have Loki as your first man, the one who cherished you so much, that sometimes you even forget he is the well-known god of mischief.

  Sweat keep emerging from your forehead as the length of Loki’s continued to enter you slowly. And the swelling size of him as well as the overheated hardness are now making you feel like your loin is about to be torn up.

  “Do you want me to stop, little mortal? I will st...”

  “No!” said you with a gasp, “don’t stop. I can take it.” and then you widened your legs a little more to let Loki make his full entrance.

  You could see your own reflection inside Loki’s gentle eyes, and there is only you inside of them, along with the ache, affection, care, crave, and something much deeper, something that could suck you into it.

  Loki spread one of his hands against your palm, and clenched his fingers with yours. As he finally started to move again, he hold your hand so tightly and meanwhile, began to kiss you as passionately as possible. He tried his best to drag your concentration away from the lower pain, and it is actually working. With the intoxicating kiss of his and the gentle slow movement, he was finally completely inside of you. And as he carefully tried to move backwards, the pain was lessened a lot.

  “You are so tight, my little mortal.” murmured Loki, as you swallowed his tongue devouringly at once. And within seconds, he has started to move rhythmically inside of you, but very slowly of course.

  “Hmm...” and then a slight moan surprisingly came out of your mouth, as you were kissed by him breathlessly. And hearing that means you are now adjusting to the size of him. Loki finally softened his nerves and muscles, he pulled it back carefully and then he tried for the first time to sheath himself deep inside of you, then a loud but pleasurable yelp came out of your mouth.

  “Oh...god...” you murmured to yourself at this unbelievable feeling.

  “Say my name....”cooed Loki, maintaining the intense combination of your now whirlwind like pure pleasure.

  “Hmm..”you gasped as the strong pleasant sensation.

 “Say my name.” This time much louder than the last one. And he is now moving inside of you deeply, but painfully slowly as he wrapped his body tightly around yours, and then fed at your mouth hungrily as if he has been starved for ages and want to devour you inside his body.

  “Loki...”you finally found a chance from his ceaselessly kiss and then gathered the strength to say his name out. Then your heart throbbed from deep inside of your chest as Loki’s movements eventually began to quicken, and your cries became much louder as his thrusts grew even deeper than they had been before.  Sweat streamed down your body and mixed with Loki’s as he relentlessly continued to move inside of you, and then a familiar, but yet more stronger sensation of overwhelming pleasure began to build up in the center of your core. Loki slowly moved back away from your now red-swollen lips as he locked his eyes on yours , breathed heavily against your skin and watch the satisfying and enchanting look on your face.

  “Please..Loki....don’t stop...” you begged in a weak sounding voice that you could not even recognized, so soft and seductive, and arousing. And then, you sat up a little, holding his shoulders as you rolled your hips desperately up towards his, and then you took him even deeper than ever. Loki groaned as he shifted into you slightly harder, and then he slid one of his hands down to your thigh, and passionately caressing it with his now overheated palm.

  “You feel so good, my little mortal...”he moaned as he pulled your leg a little higher up against his side, and then pushed slightly harder into you once again. You groaned as you dug your nails deep into the flesh of his shoulder and lifted your hips up higher to cater for his movement inside you. And then you couldn’t help but whimpered as you felt Loki briefly hit a spot inside of you that felt so good that it was almost too painful to endure.

  “God....more... I need more....”you begged as you arched your neck backwards, and then curved your back slightly, changing the angle of your buttocks.

  Loki moaned at the sudden change of your position, and then slid one of his arms to your back and then pulled you even closer to him, then he murmured: “ Say my name.” again, he requested, like hearing his name from your mouth could magically give him much more pleasure.

  “Loki....give me more......” so you did as he asked, with your eyes closed and head arching backwards.

  And then, Loki lifted one of your legs up onto his shoulder, shifted your body a bit closer to his, he pushed himself up carefully on to his knees as he looked down hungrily at you, at your red-blushed cheek and the beautifully-arched neck. And then he sheathed himself so deep inside of you, causing a rush of pure pleasure immediately bubbled up from deep inside of you as he continued to roughly thrust against your core. Your mind started to blank and your moan started to came out of your lips very shakily. And the vision of Loki moving above you soon became the only image you could see, and the only image you want to see. That beautifully curved raven-black hair, those deep-sunken insanely enchanting green eyes, and those wonderfully-carved rose pink lips....all so entrancing, and it caused your body to shake again as Loki increased his delicious pace one more time.  And when he finally lowered his top half of body down to yours, you felt your orgasm is now begging for release.

  “Loki...”you whimpered his name helplessly as you are now feeling like you are floating, and you tangled your fingers deep into his hair as if this is the only way to hold yourself down to the earth.

  Loki groaned as he pushed your leg which was still on his shoulder back towards your head, and then he thrust himself inside of you as deep as he could possibly go. And suddenly you felt like the bed that underneath you and the ceiling on top of you are all gone, just you and Loki, in the whole world. And then you closed your eyes in order to allow the rush of deep pulsating sensations to completely take over your trembling form.

  “Look at me, my little mortal.” Loki cooed as you heard his breath slightly break, and then one of his hands gently smoothed back a few threads of your hair.

  Hearing his voodoo-like words, you swallowed thickly, then you finally opened your eyes, focused on his. You stared desperately into his eyes, and did not look away no matter how hard it is for your body to continue to do so. And then, as Loki carried on with his thrusts, you cried out his name and lifted up your hips in attempt to take him deeper, and deeper, as if you wanted to blend yourself together with him. The painfully extreme pleasure feeling has made you want to arch your neck backwards again, but then you felt yourself being hold by a gentle warm hand on the back of your neck, and then a deep voice sounds like spell: “Look at me....”

  Before you could answer him back, you felt a painfully satisfying series of intense contractions began to pulsate from the deep of your core. And then the whole world fall into silence. You could only feel Loki’s hips slamming against yours even harder and much quicker than before, and your orgasm intensified to a level that you have never imagined.

  Then you saw him saying something to you, with his beautiful lips open and close. But you couldn’t hear them since the world you are in now is sound-erased.

  “What...? .... I can’t hear you....”you didn’t even know if you have spoke the right sentence, as you fell back down to the soft mattress and the waves of incredibly satisfaction began rushing through your every vein just before they slamming back down to your drenched core. And for a moment, you feel like you were in an extreme pleasure that it felt too incredible to be true.

  Loki lowered his body onto yours as his hand slammed down roughly onto the mattress just beside your head, and then you felt his heated seed fill inside you completely as he hungrily continued to grind against your core.  You released an incredibly labored breath as you felt sweat beginning to slide down your forehead, and then Loki finally started to slow down his movements, and at last, you felt your stomach finally began to truly relax.

  The air around you seemed to be painfully hot as Loki lay breathlessly beside your body, and then when the sound is finally coming back gradually to your world, you heard him murmuring to your left ear, with that familiar sense of heat:

  “I said, I love you too, my little mortal.”

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, my whole body was intense while I write this chapter. ♥️  
> I really hope that you guys could enjoy.  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

【Chapter 19】

 

You reluctantly opened your eyes as you heard the doorbell rang. and just when you wondered who the hell could it be ringing your door this early in the morning, you heard a familiar and sexy voice beside your ear: “Do you want me to get that?”

It was Loki.

Your mind as well as your body are suddenly fully awake since the fact, that your dear Loki is alive and you just gave your first night to him, is so damn exciting and delightful.

“No, I’ll get it.” you gave him a kiss on the lips, then put some clothes on your body and went down stairs, “coming...!” you raised your voice to the nonstop doorbell, not knowing that your face is completely blushed and full of joy.

“Jane?” isn’t she supposed to have keys? But you only cared about it for one second, and then you hugged your sister with pure excitement and then said to her: “Jane, he is alive! Loki is alive!”

“No he is not.” Jane did not hug you back but to only answered you in a very stern way.

“Yes! He is! He is upstairs right now! Very much alive!!” you still didn’t hang to the oddness your sister behaved, cause your mind is now nothing but excitement.

“No, he is not.” again, Jane replied in a very plat tone.

Your brows frowned a little at her way of talking. And as you withdraw your arms around her, you finally started to question what is wrong with your sister. And you saw her face with no expression, just stared at you with seriousness inside her eyes.

“Jane..?” you are starting to be a little worried because of her strange look. “Are you okay?”you asked in a tempting tone.

But only to hear Jane repeated her answer: “He was dead.” 

“No he wasn’t...!” you argued immediately cause you know for sure that Loki is very much alive, you just kissed him before coming downstairs!

“Yes he was.” repeated Jane, again.

“No! He wasn’t!” you can’t help but to raise your voice since she just won’t listen.

“Yes I was.” 

A sudden change of voice made your heartbeat stopped for once.

No.........

As much as you wanted to deny, but you do know that it was him.

Jane is now staring at something behind you. Still with no expression on her face.

You swallowed with fear before you slowly turned your body around, trying to keep your eyes open as long as possible so you won’t miss a thing.

“No......”you murmured to yourself, as you see Loki standing only a few feet away front you, with his face pale like lime and his body full of blood.

“Told you.” said Jane from behind.

 

The tears are now fulling your eyes as you started to shake your head, and continued to murmur: “No......no this can’t be true...” your voice is shaking, and you started to be stepping back without control.

“But it is true.” said Jane when she blocked you with her body.

The tears are starting to rushing out, and your head is shaking more strongly as you are denying what you saw with your own eyes, “Loki....” the voice is like you are begging from your throat to wish that the man in front of you will suddenly tell you that this is nothing but a joke. But instead you saw his face become more pale and the blood is overflowing from the wound and then you heard him saying:

“I’m sorry....”

 

“NOOOOOO!!!” you pushed your sister away and then.....

 

 You woke up.    

With a hoarsely yell of no and a sudden rise of your body.

 

“Shhhhhh...shhhh..... it’s okay....it’s okay, it’s merely a dream.......” soothed Loki,  holding you into his arm and caressing your face with his big warm hand, “....I’m here, I’m right here with you ......everything is okay.....”

You hold his hand and clenched your fingers with his as tightly as possible, feeling his warmth coming from his body and trying your best to focus on his soothing words, gradually, your breath is slowing down and your brain is starting to re-function.

“I had a bad dream.” and then you begin to talk to him, “a terrible one.”

Loki tightened his hold of you a bit showing that he is listening.

“Jane told me you were dead. I don’t believe her, but then you showed up, and you were bleeding, just like two years ago....”then your voice starting to shake again, beyond control, “and you said..... you said that you were.....”

“Shhhh.....”Loki stopped you at once since he knew exactly what you just dreamed about, he held your hand much tighter and then reassuring you in a deep, serious voice: “I’m here, right here. And I am not going anywhere.”

You closed your eyes tightly as he lowered his head to you and place his lips gently on your cheek, kissing away your tears.

 

But then, the doorbell rings, again. Just like your dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue the story, but since there is a lot of things going on lately, the update can be slow. Please forgive me.♥️


	20. Chapter 20

You opened your eyes immediately and your body froze at once when you heard the doorbell.  

“Did you hear that?” for one second, you almost thought that you were hallucinating, or still, dreaming. So you asked, and then you hold your breath to hear Loki’s answer as well as the doorbell.

And it rings again.  At least you heard it.

Then with the positive answer of Loki, and a pinch on your own thigh, you are now sure that it is the reality, that there is really someone at the door this morning.

But who could it be?

It couldn’t be Jane, cause she has the key. Or did she forget?

“Are you okay, my little mortal? Do you need me to get that for you?” asked Loki, with worry in his deep eyes.

“It’s okay, I can do it.” You hesitated for a few seconds but then you decided to courage up, besides, you couldn’t let him answer the door for you. He is a _ _stranger__  in your daily life, no one knows him.

Even though you said you are okay, but you will never fool the eyes of Loki, not even a little. Because he sees you so thoroughly and carefully, with his deep-sunken eyes. So he knows, he knows that you are still scared to death in your heart, that you are terrified about that dream cause you still cannot believe the fact that he is alive and with you right now.  

“Hey.” so he grabbed your wrist before you get out of the bed,

You turned your body around to him to hear what he wants to say but only to be kissed by him immediately and, very seriously.

It was a long kiss, with no sexual-arousing technique and soul-stirring hotness, just his lips on yours, holding still.

But it was much more reassuring than any words.

That kiss proves that he is real, what happened now is real, and the feelings between you two, are real.

 _ _"__ I love you Loki.” as the kiss stopped, you let the words out so naturally like it was designed in your DNA.

“I love you too my little mortal.” replied Loki naturally as well, looking at you with sparkles in his eyes.

But it seems like that you’ve forget something......

 

“Anna! It’s me.....!” the __doorbell-guy__  clearly has ringed for so many times that he now decided to get your attention by another way. “I know you are home.”

Judging by the voice, it’s a __He.__

“I will be right back.” and you’ve already guessed the name. And you really don’t want him to shout at your window no matter what he is gonna say to you. So you moved out of bed quickly and took a robe to cover your body, and rushed downstairs.

But you didn’t see the look on Loki’s face. It was not enough to call it mad, if you want to describe, but it wasn’t joy for sure.

The second Loki heard that male mortal called out your name from outside, a nerve of his was stretched tautly, automatically. So after your rushing out, he put some clothes on with his brows slightly frowning.

 

-

“Hi..!” the guy was a little shocked by your sudden opening of the door. He seemed to be ready to yell again.

“What do you want, William?” you didn’t let him in, not only because he was very disrespectful to you last night, but also because you’ve already have a __guest__  in your house right now. And somehow you just don’t think it’s a good idea to invite a male in.

“I’m sorry Anna, I was jerk last night, I...uh...I don’t know what got into me, maybe it’s because I was drunk and you were so attractive last ni..”

“.......” you rolled your eyes at his words and started to shut the door, but got blocked by his hand immediately.

“Please, Anna, just hear me out. Please.” William looked directly into your eyes with his body a little bit shaky.  And there is a bunch of yellow roses in his another hand.

Well, he seems to be sincere.

So you stood there and gave him another chance to apologize.

“Firstly, I’m truly and deeply sorry for my behaviors last night. There was no excuse, all I can say is that I’m sorry.” William paused a little to see your reactions, and there seems to be going on well, then he carried on: “but I have to confess my love to you, so you could at least know that last night wasn’t just some drunk-thing. I was thrilled that you asked me to be your prom date, and I just assumed that you were feeling the sa.....ughhhhhhh...” and all the rest of the words were choked inside of his throat cause Loki is now seizing William ’s neck with his God-strength and carrying him up.

“Now I remember you.” said Loki, glaring at the poor boy. Yes, Loki was at the prom last night and he saw everything. He would have killed him right there but his precious little mortal was hurt and ran out of the room. So he followed her out and gave him a chance to live. Well, now it seems that the boy seek for death.

 

“Loki..?” you were literally shocked by the sudden appearance and the violent, murderous side of him. It was like he turned into a totally different man.

“.....ughhhhh......!” the roses fell onto the ground as William is now using both of his hands struggling from Loki’s seizing. But it was no use at all. His face is gradually turning into purple-red, and the sign of living is starting to fade.

“Stop it!!!” you are terrified, since William is literately losing his life right in front of you, and what’s more, the murderer is your beloved God of Mischief, Loki, who is now someone you could not recognize any more.  Or is this the real him? This bloodthirsty and merciless mons....no...no way.....  you shake your head to tell your inner doubt __No__  as well as to tell Loki.

“No, Loki......, this isn’t you, ......stop it.” you pat his arm with your hands and cried out, since William is gonna be dead within seconds. But there is still no blinking in Loki’s eyes, like he cannot hear anything right now, he just scowls at him and seizing him tightly, driven by anger and something else, and seems to be lost with mind and reason.

“ugh....” and the sound of William nearly dies.

 

“STOP IT LOKI !!!” and you shouted with tears and emotions bursting out.

 And this time, Loki finally heard you. He turned his face to you and looked at you, with his eyes wide open. And when he saw the shock, fear, doubt, and the worst, disappointment in your eyes, he blinked for once, and at the same time, let go of the poor boy.

William fell down onto the ground and he is trying his best to regain the breath.

“Go, William.” you tried your best to urge your feelings and said to him, with your eyes continued staring into Loki’s.

“...who th...” William is now getting himself up and wanted to ask about Loki’s identity but got cut by your one word:

“NOW!”

So he ran, with a lot stumbling along the way.

 

And now, there is only you and Loki.


	21. Chapter 21

   You looked at him into his eyes, his emerald green eyes, which are supposed to be gentle and soft, but just now you could swear that you almost saw them glowing with Bloodthirsty-red. Could Jane be right this whole time? That it was wrong for you to have connection with Loki, since he is a very dangerous man, in a way that you couldn’t even imagine? Could she be right? You are trying your best to not cry and shake, but what’s in your eyes are hard to hide. Don’t even mention to hide from him.  
  Loki looked carefully into your eyes, with some panic: a little like a child just got busted after doing something wrong, but more like a always-well-behaved/pretended kid lose control of his true-self.  
  Is it? Is what happened just now his true-self?  
  Seems that now not only you, but also Loki himself has doubt of his true character.

  You stares at him, trying to remember the goodness of him, and it was not hard at all because during this whole time, he was always gentle and kind to you, actually, the most gentle one to you in your entire life. No matter how your sister and Thor have warned you, that he is dangerous and he is no friend, but you won’t listen, you won’t believe them because the Loki you know is no such person. Until just now.  
  You suddenly feels a pain in your heart cause that image of him almost killing a person emerged again. So clearly and haunted, and it made your facial expressions looks as miserable as possible.  
  “....” seeing that look on your face made Loki panicked even more, beyond his imagination. He slightly parted his lips and trying to say something to undo the pain of yours but got a “don’t” signal making by your trembling hand.  
  So he closed his mouth, following your command like a child.  
  You lowered your eyelashes and looked down to the floor, took in a very deep, shaky breath and the slowly let it out. And then you calmly closed the door and headed upstairs.  
  And this whole time, Loki was staring at you, carefully, wanting to capture your every single tiny change of feelings. And hoping that you could talk to him or even scold him. But instead you did neither of them, just walking upstairs to your room without a single word.

 

  For one second, Loki wanted to rushed out of the house and tracked down that William boy and killed him, cause it’s all because of him! If he did not showed up this morning, if he did not kissed and humiliate his little mortal that night.......even thinking about him has kissed his precious little mortal made Loki wants to kill him a thousand times......he clenched his hands tightly as well as his jaw. But he couldn’t. Because there is a voice telling him that if he killed that boy, his little mortal will never forgive him, ever. And even a mere thought of that made him feels like his heart was stirring by a spear.

  Going back to your room seems to be a terrible choice. You may have avoided seeing Loki. But the mess on your bed and what’s more, a little red on the sheets, made your eyes went wet immediately. You could not believe, and you do not want to believe that the Loki with you last night was the same Loki almost killing a person this morning.  
But what is perplexing you as well, or maybe the most, something you tried so hard to deny, is that: even though you have just witnessed what he just did and assumed what his true-self could possibly be, you are still madly, or even more insanely, in love with him, with all your heart and soul.

  And after facing the reality, the true feelings deep inside of your heart, you covered your mouth with one hand to hold the crying sound of yours, and just when you are about to sitting down onto the floor, you were suddenly held into one’s warm arms from behind, and the side of your neck surrounded by the heart-stirring heat: “ Please forgive me, my little mortal.”  
  The feeling of his strong and warm arms at your waist and belly, in your heart there is nothing more could make you feel this secure. Strange, isn’t it? Yes, strange as hell. After seeing his whole-self this morning, your feelings for him grows stronger and the sense of secure strengthened even more. And honestly, you are a little mad at yourself because you find yourself couldn’t stay angry at him even though your reason told you it was a very serious matter.

  “Loki...?” murmured you, a little shakily.  
  “Yes.” answered him, a little seriously.  
  “I think.....I’m madly in love with you.” said you, tentatively, not knowing if he could understand what you mean by madly.

  Hearing your words, Loki’s stare raised a little, from the floor to the wall beside the full-length mirror. The dagger, his exquisite silver dagger was hanging on the wall again. This dagger was a gift from his mother, the Queen, Frigga. The only person, that no matter how many times he caused trouble or did wrong things, how he almost killed the All-father and deported her real son Thor, and then ended up in the dungeon because of his crimes on the Midgard(EARTH), she still loves him like her own son. Her love for him has never changed, not a little bit, no matter how hard he tried to deny.

  
  Yes, denial, that’s all Loki has been doing since he found out that his entire life is nothing but a lie. He denied that Thor thought of him as a brother, he denied that Frigga loved him as a son, and what’s the worst, he denied every possibility of goodness inside of him so he could pay back, without knowing that he was actually making damage to his own self. And then he met you, a 15-year-old girl, wandering in the dungeon. Your mischievous acts and way of tongues caught his attention, and from that day on, you are never out of his mind.

  Of course he has tried to deny you as well. Countless times. But no matter how hard he tried to keep himself to his normal cold and detached-to-all feelings, every time you showed up in front of his cell, with your bright, pure and sincere brown eyes, and the soft, delicate pink-white skin of yours, he couldn’t help but smile, and focus his eyes on you all the time. And he has never imagined himself to be that easily aroused by a mortal girl because he has been with women before, and he didn’t use to be interested in sex very often. So in a word, after having met you, Loki has been not like himself. Or should we say, more like his-true-self.  
 

  And then, Queen Frigga died. His mother, died. And what has he done before her pass? He told her to her face that she is not his mother, that he does not love him at all. All those denial, all those excuses were nothing but lies! However, the pain was real. No matter how good he pretended in front of the others, and how truly they believe that he has no feelings and no heart, that pain, was very damn real, and it hurts, so fvcking terribly.  
 

  But at least, you were there, you were there by his side, knowing his pain and holding his hands to tell him that it’s okay to cry. And the tears Loki used to despise actually helped to ease the pain. He leaned against the wall, feeling your warmth by his side, and suddenly he got scared inside of his heart. What if the Aether took over you and then you died as well?? And even the mere thought of that cause immediate and extreme pain in his heart and stomach. There is no way he was gonna let you die. But, there was nothing he could do.....because he was in a cell. How ironic was that, now reaping what he has sown. ‘Maybe that was the Karma for me’, he even thought like that. But then, before you get out of the cell and left with Thor, you hugged him and then murmured that magic words to him. Yes, you told Loki that you love him.

  ‘She loves me.’ Loki was at first astonished, but then that words became a trigger, of his changing. He helped Thor to came up with a plan to save you. And by saving you, he has also saved the brotherhood between Thor and him. And then as far as you knew, Loki was dead trying to save his brother. But the truth is, after you two left Svartalfheim, the wounds turned out to be unfatal, maybe it’s because his blood of the Frost Giants. And the reason he did not come to Midgard(earth) at once and look for you, is because of the Passing of the All-father and the Ragnarök in Asgard caused by the firstborn child of Odin, Hela. He could have ignored everything that is going with Odin, with Thor and with Asgard, if he has not met you. But he did met you, and it has some huge influence on him and he did not want to deny that anymore. So he tried his best to be the one you would definitely wanted him to be, and do the things you would have wished him to do. But not knowing, that the person he has became, and the things he have done, was actually his true-self, that he would have done on his own will. So technically, you did not just made him a better man, you have also let him became his own-true-self.

  However, everything has two sides. And there is no exceptions with person. The existing of you has done a lot of goodness on Loki, and as he accepting himself and accepting the truth that he was in love with you, the idea of losing you now became his lethal weakness and sometimes source of sin.

  Loki seems to be so powerful and strong-minded, but the truth is, he could be fragile and vulnerable like a child. His heart is much softer and weaker than he presented himself to be. And sometimes, when we face something we are terrified about, we tend to take some extreme methods and go a little crazy. Loki may be a god, but he was a tortured one, and with things like this, his reactions are nothing but worse. Like, almost killing that poor William this morning because the affection William presented to you made him feel terrified. He was so afraid that with a potential threat like William, you may one day leave him. The same reason he did not show up immediately last night outside of your house. Because he was unsure, after the two long years, whether your feelings for him still exits. It’s not like that he had no self-confidence or he didn’t trust you. It’s just, fear sometimes can literately make you forget about all that.  
  But nothing could excel love.

  “Did you hear me, Loki?” you asked him again, after that very long silence, and then assuming you have not said that very clear, so you explain to him what you meant by ‘madly in love with him’ : “I mean, no matter what you do and how you change, I don’t think I could ever unlove you. ”

  And the second you finished your words, Loki held you up with his arms and then placed you onto the mattress, the heat between you was light up within seconds and as he lowered himself to you, lips touching lips, and groin against loin. You could feel your heart pounding like a ball as his breath increasing with heat, and then with his gentle caress on your face, you heard him promise you in a very serious tone:

  “I will let nothing tear us apart, not even me.”


End file.
